


Spring Break in Miami

by shopgirl152



Series: Baljeatles Adventures [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, College, College Life, Crushes, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Life on the Road, Love, M/M, Old Flames, Romance, Spring Break, Touring, being in a band, break ups, campus life, college shenanigans, getting drunk, headcanon pairings, relationships, tour stop, touring musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring Break and The Baljeatles are headed to Miami for a gig. But as everyone knows, spring break can be full of surprises. So come along as Phineas and Isabella learn that no relationship is perfect; Ferb finds new romance with Gretchen; and Buford realizes that the nerd he used to be bully may mean more to him than just a friend.</p><p>Inspired by Luke Bryan's Spring Break Here to Party CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Shore Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written July 27, 2013. (Posting in 2015 because there's been some edits/revisions, scene removals, etc to the story).

_Saturday_

"Alright! Miami Florida!" Phineas grinned as Ferb pulled the mustang to a stop. "I can't believe The Baljeatles have made it this far!"

"Ummm, Phineas? Wouldn't this be less exciting than touring Europe?" Isabella asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Well yeah, technically. But when we were in Europe, you were sick, so you weren't here with us." He came around behind the car, throwing an arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. "This is much better."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Ugh." He leaned over to Ferb, whispering conspiratorially. "Think I preferred Europe. Dinnerbell was mushy then, but he wasn't this mushy."

Ferb ignored the complaint, choosing instead to pop the trunk. He reached inside and pushed a button, causing a panel to slide back. A stand with instruments rose up, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Nice touch Bro." The red head smiled. "I knew tricking out the mustang was a good idea."

" _You_ knew?"

"Well... _we_ knew."

Ferb merely smirked with satisfaction.

"Aww man! Look at this place!" Buford whistled, looking towards the beach. "Check out all the girls!"

"It's spring break Buford," Phineas explained.

"Ya darn right it is." He grinned. "Ah man, the things ta do around here..."

Isabella rolled her eyes before turning to Phineas. "Do you think our rooms are ready yet? We did get here a few hours early."

The red head's eyes sparkled. "Well..."

"Ah no. You're gonna sing, aren't ya?" Buford asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

He rolled his eyes. "And here he goes."

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that the room ain't ready. Odds are, the cooler's to heavy, to tote down to the beach all by myself."

Ferb reached into the mustang, grabbing a large cooler, making a soft grunt as he attempted to pull it out.

Phineas rushed over, grabbing the other end. "Ungh. What'd we put in here? It wasn't this heavy when we packed this morning, was it?" His brother shook his head.

"I may have thrown a few bottles of Crown Royal in," Buford added.

"How many is a few?" Isabella asked.

"Uh...twelve? Thirteen? Don't really remember."

"No wonder." The red head grunted as him and Ferb set the cooler on the sand. He pointed to Buford. "I'd be willing to bet by the the end of this week, he'll pass out in room three nineteen and to round up all his clothes he might need a little help."

"Hey!"

Phineas laughed, dancing down the beach. "But it's a shore thing, the sun'll be shining on my cold drink and I'll be lying on a Miller Lite towel having Happy Hour, all day long in the sand. We may never sleep. We may never leave. Raise to much hell, never make bail, but in the morning it'll be alright--"

"Dinnerbell! Stop singin and get back here! We need to schlep this stuff over to the hotel!"

"Oh. Right." The red head circled back, giving orders. "Ferb, you and I will lug the cooler over to the hotel. Buford, you grab whatever you didn't put in the cooler and Isabella, you carry the food and towels."

"You got it!" Isabella grabbed multiple bags from the backseat, pausing as she noticed something. "Phineas?"

He grunted as him and Ferb got a firmer grip on the cooler. "Yeah?"

"What about the instruments?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's kind of important." He looked at his brother. "Bro?"

Ferb shot him a glare. "Hands are a little full at the moment."

"Oh right."

"Where's the keys?" Buford asked. Ferb patted his jeans pocket. "No way; I ain't grabbin anything from your pockets."

"They're just keys." Isabella walked over, digging around in one of Ferb's pockets before producing a set of keys. She took a few steps towards the car, pushing the button in the trunk and waiting for the instruments to disappear from view before clicking the key fob and locking the mustang.

"Thanks Isabella."

She smiled at the red head. "You're welcome."

"Alright enough mushy mush. Let's find our rooms." Buford was up the beach and out of sight before the others could respond.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

"This is where we'll be playing tonight!"

"What?!"

"I said, 'this is where we'll be playing tonight!'" Phineas yelled above the din of the bar, trying to overpower the band playing onstage. "Isn't it great?!" The others looked at him in confusion and he laughed, waving the comment away.

"And that was Fly on the Wall, with their new single 'Sticky Trap!'" A man took the stage as the band exited and the music died down. "And now, we'll be taking a ten minute break, so sit back and chill for awhile."

"Thank goodness." Isabella removed her fingers from her ears. "That band was _loud_."

"Not as loud as we're gonna be tonight." Buford smirked. "We're gonna blow those suckers outta this place." He turned to the red head. "So what're we doin here anyway?"

"We need to meet with the bar owner. He was the one nice enough to give us this gig. I'm trying to find him, but I don't--' he paused as Ferb pointed someone out across the room.

"Would that be him?"

"I would assume so. Let's go find out." Phineas led the way across the bar, the others following behind him. "Excuse me, but are you..." He dug around in his pocket, producing a crumpled up piece of paper. He smoothed it out, looking at the name. "Wayne Salmon?"

"That'd be me." The man smiled at them. "Let me guess; The Baljeatles right?"

"That's us alright," Isabella confirmed. "Phineas said you were the one who set this gig up for us. That was awfully nice of you."

"My pleasure. I'm always looking for new talent. Anytime I can help out a fledging band is a good day for me." He paused. "Hey, weren't there four of you?"

"Yeah, why?" Phineas asked.

"Well, maybe it's me, but I only see three of you."

The three adults looked around, suddenly aware of the absence.

"Hey, where's Buford?"

"Wooo-hooo!"

Ferb pointed in the direction of the noise. The drummer was standing up on the bar, doing shots with a few other guys.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The guys pumped their fists in the air, egging Buford on.

"Ya wanna see me shoot two?"

"Yeah!"

"Bottoms up!" He knocked back two shots at the same time, swaying slightly before rapidly recovering. "Yeah man! That Tequila is goo-ood!"

"Buford, what are you doing?!" Isabella yelled.

"I'm doin shots; what's it look like I'm doin?"

"Buford, come on," Phineas added. "Our show's later night; we need you to be sober."

"I can play drums drunk."

Ferb rolled his eyes, slowly advancing towards the bar while moving his thumb and pointer finger in a pinching motion.

Buford froze. "Not the Vulcan nerve pinch! Anything but that!"

"Hey Buford!" Ferb stopped and turned around at the noise. A pretty blonde girl wearing a bikini emerged from the crowd, a drink in her hand. "Bet ya can't throw a beer at the band."

"Yeah man! Fly on the Wall sucks!" Someone else cried out."

The red head cringed. "Tough crowd. That doesn't bode well for tonight."

"Throw a beer at the band huh?"

"BUFORD NO!" Phineas and Isabella chorused, while Ferb made a no no no gesture.

But it was to late; the moment Fly on the Wall emerged onstage, Buford snatched a beer bottle from someone, lobbing it at one of the band memebers. It missed the lead singer by a foot.

"Ha! Told ya I could do it!"

The lead singer of Fly on the Wall shot him a glare, motioning to the other band members. A few seconds later, a bouncer emerged from somewhere backstage.

"Alright, you're comin with me." He made a grab for Buford, only for the drummer to jump just out of reach.

"Ha! You'll have to catch me first!"

The bouncer grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him back across the bar. "That won't be a problem." He picked the drummer up, headed towards the door. "You're outta here."

Phineas motioned for the others to follow him. "Come on; we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself--"

"To badly." Ferb smirked, winking at Isabella as she stifled a giggle. The red head shot him a glare and he shrugged.

* * *

They caught up with the bouncer just as one hand grabbed Buford's shirt collar, the other hand holding his waistband. "Get out." The bouncer roughly tossed the drummer outside, causing him to land on his head.

"Buford!" The lead vocalist dashed outside, quickly coming to his friend's aide. "Help me sit him up."

Ferb supported the drummer's left side while his brother supported the right, Isabella gently pushing him upwards from behind.

"Are you okay Buford?" She asked.

The drummer moaned. "What happened?"

"You got yourseld kicked out of the bar," Phineas explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. By a tough looking bouncer."

"Oh."

"Uh guys? Shouldn't we sit him up all the way?" Isabella grunted. "He's kind of heavy."

"Hey! I ain't heavy! I'm just big boned!"

"Good idea." The red head went to sit his friend all the way up, only to pause.

"Phineas, what are you doing?"

He pointed towards the beach. "Hey Ferb, isn't that Vanessa?"

Ferb looked over his shoulder, dropping Buford in surprise.

"Ow!"

The bassist ignored the exclamation, staring wide eyed as a yellow sports car pulled up alongside them. The driver's side window rolled down and Vanessa stared out at them, looking over a pair of dark sunglasses. "Ferb."

"Vanessa." Ferb crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Should we say something?" Isabella asked, going to Buford's right side and helping him back up.

"Nah," Phineas answered. "Ferb can handle himself."

The car door opened and Vanessa stepped out wearing a black swimsuit. The others watched as a young man about Vanessa's age got out of the passenger's side, coming around to stand next to her. She yawned. "Ferb, Monty. Monty, Ferb."

Monty glared at them. "Not worth it." He wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist, leading her away. "Come on; I got is a nice hotel right off the beach."

She gave him a bored stare. "Whatever." The two hopped into the car and drove off.

"Wow. I can't believe you used to date her," Phineas said.

"Wasn't she a little old for you?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Or rather, wanted." He looked at his brother and smirked. "I guess down here well that's the way things go--"

"But I'll be fine, cause all I know--"

"Enough with the singin!" Buford griped.

"He has a point," Isabella agreed. "Maybe you should save your voices for the show."

The red head checked his watch. "Good idea. We should get moving anyway; the show starts in two hours and we still have to unload the instruments and set up." He studied the drummer a moment. "Buford, can you stand up?"

Buford hopped to his feet. "Yep! No bouncer's gonna get me down."

"Great!" Phineas motioned for his friends to follow him. "Come on; let's go unload the instruments."

* * *

 _That night_...

The din of the bar was deafening. All around them, college students partied, cheered, took shots and danced around. Phineas grinned at the excitement, watching as Ferb rocked out on a guitar solo. He put the microphone to his lips as him and Isabella walked to the front of the stage, singing.

"It's a shore thing, the sun'll be shining on my cold drink and all I'll be wearing is a Miller Lite towel having Happy Hour, all day long in the sand..." He motioned to Isabella and the two walked down the steps to the main floor of the bar, high fiving and shaking hands with the people they passed. "We may never sleep, we may never leave, raise to much hell, never make bail, but in the morning it'll be alright. Cause it's a shore thing, we're getting tore down tonight."

The red head grinned as him and Isabella exchanged a look, the two running back to the stage.

_Yeah it's a shore thing_   
_we'll never remember tonight!_

Ferb and Buford finished the song to thunderous applause and cheers as people rattled their glasses and pounded on the bar.

"Alright, sing it if you know it!" The lead vocalist held the microphone out towards the crowd, a grin spreading across his face as the audience sang the chorus back to him.

_We may never sleep_   
_we may never leave_   
_raise to much hell_   
_never make bail_   
_but in the morning it'll be alright_   
_cause it's a shore thing_   
_we're getting tore down tonight!_

"Thank you Miami! Remember to keep partying and have a great night!" The red head put the microphone back in the stand and headed backstage, soon followed by his bandmates.

"Phineas that was great!" Isabella hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thanks Izzy."

"So now whadda we do?" Buford asked.

"Well, we're here for a week. Might as well make the most of it," Phineas reasoned.

"Woo hoo!" The drummer pumped a fist in the air. "Suntan city here we come!"


	2. Suntan City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buford and Isabella head to the beach, Buford tries to impress some college girls, and Phineas runs into an old flame.

_Sunday_

"Looks like that time of year again." Phineas bounced out of bed, pulling on a pair of swim trunks as he looked out the hotel room window, Isabella sleepily walking up behind him.

She put her arms around his waist, kissing him on the temple. "What time of year is that?"

He took a breath, slowly letting it out. "Summer. Don't you smell it Izzy? The warm weather, the suntan lotion, the sea?" A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "The bikini covered girls..."

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Phineas Flynn!"

The red head laughed, turning around in her arms and kissing her on the lips. "Just kidding Isabella. You're the only girl I wanna see in a bikini. Those other girls do nothing for me." He paused. "Although..." He looked over her shoulder, eyes landing on one of the beds. "Hey Buford." The drummer mumbled in his sleep and the red head smirked. "Girls in bikinis."

The drummer was out of bed in an instant. "Girls in bikinis? Where?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, leveling a glare at him. "You're a pig."

"Hey, I am what I am. I make no apologies. Now where's the girls?" Phineas pointed out the window as Buford made his way over, looking down. "Ohhh yeah. This is perfect." He smirked. "Who wants to go to the beach?"

"That's a great idea. Our next gig isn't until tonight; we have all day. We could be down there in about an hour probably." Phineas stepped out of his girlfriend's embrace, noticing something. "Hey, does anyone know where Ferb is?"

"Ummm...I don't know," Isabella admitted. "His clothes are gone."

"Hmm..."

The adults paused at a noise and the red head's ears perked up, listening. Cautiously, he tiptoed towards the bathroom. "Oh. He's in the shower." He smiled. "I frgot Ferb's an early riser."

"Is that...?" Isabella started.

"Yep. Ferb loves singing opera."

"Sounds like Vivaldi." The other two started at Buford. "What? I'm a pig, but I'm a sensitive pig."

Isabella rolled her eyes as Ferb emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, cell phone pressed to an ear.

"What's up Bro?"

The bassist shushed him, listening. "Yes. The set up. We shall be there in a moment." He paused. "Good day."

"Who was that?"

Ferb bent over, smacking water out of his ear. "Wayne. He would like to have a word with us about tonight's show."

"Sure. When does he want to meet?"

"In an hour."

"Aww." The red head's face fell. "Buford, Izzy and I were planning on going to the beach in an hour. Can he reschedule?"

Ferb shook his head. "The price of fame."

"Aww man. I was lookin foward ta checkin out girls," Buford whined.

"Well...do we all have to meet with Wayne, or--" Ferb pointed to himself and Phineas. "Just us?" His brother nodded. "Well..." The lead vocalist turned to the others. "The meeting shouldn't take long; why don't you guys go and save a spot. There's no point in all of us missing the beach."

"Sure," Isabella agreed.

"Woo-hoo!" Buford threw his hands in the air. "Bikini clad babes!"

The red head chuckled as he reached into his suitcase, grabbing an outfit before disappearing into the bathroom. He emerged seconds later wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

Isabella grinned. "I like that look."

"Really?" He gave her a coy smile. "Picked it out myself."

"I noticed."

Buford made a gagging motion, causing Ferb to snicker behind a hand before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"You know, if you two had girlfriends, you might understand," said Isabella.

"Don't want one," Buford retorted.

"I dunno, I think it's pretty great." Phineas wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist, pulling her to him.

Ferb emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and a beige button up collared t-shirt.

"Wow Bro. That was fast."

Ferb shrugged before grabbing his car keys from a nearby table. "Meet you downstairs." He grabbed a hotel room key and stuck it in his back pocket before heading out the door.

The red head sighed, removing his arm from Isabella's waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Guess we need to get going." He walked over to the night table and grabbed another hotel room key. "We'll meet up with you later." He went to turn and walk away, only to back up, whispering in Isabella's ear. "Keep an eye on Buford. We don't want him to get to crazy at the beach."

"Right."

Phineas smiled and gave his girlfriend another peck before heading out the door, calling over his shoulder. "See you guys later."

"See ya." As soon as Phineas was gone, the drummer turned to Isabella, smirking at her. "Hey Isabella, wanna pretend to be my girlfriend while we're at the beach?"

Isabella crossed her arms and glared at him. "No."

* * *

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Ugh!" Isabella walked down the beach, dropping chairs, towels and a small cooler on the sand. She readjusted the bag slung over her shoulder before turning around and glaring at the drummer. "Buford, for the last time, I am not going to pretend to be your girlfriend just so you can hit on girls. What purpose does that serve anyway?"

"It serves the purpose of letting the other girls know that Buford is here." He flexed an arm muscle. "Girls always want what they can't have."

"Not this girl."

"That's cuz you have Phineas."

"Even if I didn't have Phineas, I wouldn't date you."

"Why not?"

"You're not my type." Isabella turned her attention back to the beach.

"Whaddya doin?"

"Trying to scout out a spot. It's really crowded here." She looked around, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I think see one."

"One what?"

"A spot to sit." She turned around, raising a brow at the man in front of her. "Buford, what's that?"

He looked at the bottle in his hand. "Crown Royal. Add a little Coca-Cola to it and it'll be a good time."

"It's eleven in the morning."

"So?"

Isabella picked up the chairs and towels, shaking her head. "Nevermind. Just grab the cooler and follow me."

"Fine. Be that way." Isabella looked over her shoulder, shooting him a glare. "Heh. Sorry." Buford grumbled as he picked up the cooler, stuffing the Crown Royal into it before following his friend down the beach.

Isabella reached an empty spot on the sand and set down the bags, unfolding a chair before laying a towel over it. "There. Perfect." She smiled. "Close enough to the water, but far enough away that we should be able to avoid the tide coming in."

"Nice view too." The drummer craned his head towards a blonde haired girl walking down the beach. He turned back to his friend and smirked. "Soo...fake girlfriend?"

"NO."

* * *

Isabella glanced around the beach as she emerged from the water, wringing out her hair before making her way back to her seat. Only to stop short at the sight of Buford sitting under one of the umbrellas, surrounded by three college girls. She sighed. "So much for keeping him out of trouble."

"So then I said 'hey nerd! Come over here and take your wedgie like a man!'"

"Hey Buford." Isabella nonchalantly walked up to the group. "Who're your friends?"

The drummer smirked. "Isabella, meet Veronica, April and May."

She raised a brow. "April and May?"

The girls in question looked at her, slinging their arms around each other's shoulders. They grinned. "We're twins!"

"Oh. I..." Isabella looked between the pair. "Sorry, but I don't see any similarities between the two of you."

"We're like, fraternal twins," April answered. "We don't look alike. At all. But we do--"

"Finish each other's sentences," May chimed in. "We're super close. We do everything together."

"That's...nice. It's great you're so close." Isabella sat down on the blanket next to Buford. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Buford was just telling us what's it's like living in Georgia." Veronica pointed to the drummer, a half drank beer in her hand.

Isabella snorted. "Georgia? Buford doesn't live in--"

"Town!" The drummer laughed nervously. "I don't live in town."

"Well _duh_. You live in Georgia," Veronica replied. "You told us yourself."

"Buford what are you doing?!" Isabella hissed. "You're not from Georgia!"

He leaned over, whispering. "They don't know that. Besides, if ya ain't helpin me, I gotta make stuff up."

"But--"

"Is it true you used to be Miss Illinois?"

"What?" Isabella turned to May. "No, I'm not--"

"Sure ya are Isabella. Remember? You were a pageant queen, but got bored, so ya joined The Baljeatles with Phineas, Ferb and me."

"Buford, that's not..." the drummer shot her a look and she sighed. "Fine." She turned to May. "Yes, I was a pageant queen."

April's eyes widened. "Like, oh my god." She crawled across the blankets, sitting down next to Isabella. "That's amazing. Tell me everything."

"There's not...much...to...tell..." Isabella glanced sideways at Buford and he gave her a subtle thumbs up. She smirked. "Yes, being a pageant queen was really difficut at times, but it had its moments of glory. I remember this one time--"

"Yeah yeah. Great." Buford leapt to his feet, headed to the cooler. "You two get aquainted; Buford'll be over here pourin drinks." The drummer went to reach for the cooler lid, only to pause at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller ID, grinning as he answered. "Yo Jeet! How's the borin college life?"

An exasperated sigh came over the other end. "It is not boring Buford. It is fun. I am learning lots of new things. String theory, the higher viscosity of water--"

"Sounds borin ta me."

"Yes, well, not everyone can skip college to be in a band."

"Ya coulda come with us ya know. We're called The Baljeatles for a reason."

"I valued a higher education."

"Uh boy." Buford rolled his eyes as he took a bottle of Crown Royal and a Coca-Cola from the cooler, sitting in a nearby beach chair. "So what's college lot anyway? A buncha borin studyin?"

"Not really. I mean, that is part of it, but there are plenty of other things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well..." Baljeet paused in thought. "There are fraternities and sororities; campus parties; midnight runs to local fast food places; dorm competitions--"

"What's a dorm?"

"Must you constantly interrupt me?!"

The drummer took a sip of Crown Royal. "Sorry. Ya know, for it bein Spring Break and all, you're kinda tense." Silence came over the line. "Jeet?"

The college student sighed. "I am sorry Buford. I did not mean to be short with you. It is just...well, it may be Spring Break for you, but it is not for me. I have an exam to study for."

"When's the exam?"

"Thursday."

"Dude, ya gotta chill. Come down to Miami and hang with us for a few days. Clear your head. Lighten up for a change; that studyin will be there when ya get back."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Hey Buford!" The drummer's head snapped up, turning to find Veronica waving at him from one of the blankets. "You've been gone to long! Come over here and tell us more about Georgia!"

"Georgia?" Baljeet's voice came over the other end of the phone. "You are not from Georgia."

"Long story." Buford got out of the beach chair, stretching as he made his way back to the girls. "Listen. Miami. You. Vacation."

"But Buford--"

"No buts." Buford hit the End button on the phone, plopping on the blanket next to Veronica. "So, let me tell ya about the time I shot the biggest deer in Buck County..."

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_...

Isabella settled into her beach chair, thankful for the quiet. Buford, April, May and Veronica had gone off to play beach volleyball and she was finally alone with her book. She went to open a page, only to pause as a thought hit her.

She set the book down, quickly digging inside her beach bag and pulling out her cell phone, frowning as she unlocked the screen. "That meeting with Wayne must be running long. Phineas hasn't text me." She swiped upwards on the phone, scrolling through the other texts. "Ferb hasn't either." She swiped back to the main screen. "And it's already four in the afternoon. Maybe I should call them..."

"Hi Isabella."

Her head jerked up and a grin lit up her face. "Phineas!" She jumped up and hugged him as Ferb walked up behind his brother. "What took you guys so long?"

Ferb glanced at the red head, studying him before turning back to Isabella. "We had a bit of a run in with someone."

"Who?"

"Missy."

A look of surprise passed Isabella's face and she stepped back, cradling her boyfriend's face in her hands. "You saw Missy?" Phineas nodded. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. "Phin..." she went to rub his cheek, only for him to pull away.

Phineas looked at his brother. "I just wanna go back to the hotel room right now." He left without another word.

"Yo Ferb! What took ya guys so long?" Buford walked up to them, looking around. "Where's Phineas?"

"He went back to the hotel room," Isabella supplied. "What happened to April, May and Veronica?"

"They went back ta their room. I told them we'd meet up later. Seriously, where's Phineas?"

"He ran into Missy," Ferb stated simply.

"Missy?" The drummer groaned. "The girl he dated Sophomore year of high school? The one that played mind games with him?

Ferb nodded.

"Aw man. Talk about a buzzkill."

"You think he'll be alright?" Isabella asked.

The bassist looked in the direction his brother had gone. "I hope so."


	3. Buzzkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phineas sings about the ex-girlfriend who hurt him and Isabella takes matters into her own hands.

Phineas lay in the dark hotel room, listening to the sounds of the beach outside the drawn curtains. He rolled over onto his side. "Why did she have to show up here? Of all the places she could have possibly chosen for Spring Break, she chose Miami."

He sighed and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's not like I wanted to see her again. We broke up end of Sophomore year. I'm with Isabella now." He smiled slightly. "So why does seeing her still hurt so much?" He rubbed his arms and looked across the room. He turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed his guitar from the floor, placing it on his lap and strumming a tune.

"You're like a screen flashing insufficient funds, cops knocking when the party's just begun. You're a big rain cloud parked over my boat. You're a cell phone splashing in my coffee cup, a fumble on the one when my team was going up. You're like brakes on my brain and all I know..."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to go get him?" Isabella asked as her, Buford and Ferb stepped out of the elevator. "Maybe we should just leave him here; I can always sing lead vocals--"

"No," Ferb answered. "I know he's hurt, but you know as well as I do that him sulking won't help matters."

"Man, I hate it when Dinnerbell sulks. We always hafta come get him," Buford grumbled.

"Look at it this way; at least he doesn't sulk very often." Isabella stopped outside their room, pressing an ear to the door and motioning to the others. "Listen."

Ferb and Buford pressed their ears to the door, the drummer groaning.

"Aw man. This ain't good."

* * *

"I used to do everything I could to do nice things, no matter what I did or didn't do, it didn't change--" Phineas looked up as the door opened and Ferb stepped in, followed by Isabella and Buford.

"Phin?" Ferb shot the red head a concerned look.

The lead vocalist gave his brother a sad look before turning his attention to the guitar in his lap. "Everybody knows, you ended us. So why you showing up here on my side of the tra--"

The bassist gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have a show to do. We play in half an hour and need to get ready."

The red head nodded, slowly climbing off the bed and squeezing past the others as he exited the room, guitar in hand.

"Wow. He didn't even speak." Isabella watched her boyfriend walk down the hall towards the elevators. "When that happens, you know something's wrong. Maybe we can cheer him up."

"Yes, but later." Ferb motioned the others to follow him. "After all, the show must go on."

"Even when Phineas is bein a jerk and mopin around?" Buford asked.

"Phineas isn't a jerk!" The men started at the sudden outburst and Isabella glared at the drummer. "He is _not_ a jerk; we all know that. Everyone gets hurt." She got right in Buford's face. "Not that you care."

"Hey, I care about him as much as you do. I just ain't buyin into his mopin is all. He's gotta get over it."

Isabella went to slug him, only for Ferb to hold her back. "We all care about Phineas." He turned her around so she was facing him. "We just have different ways of showing it." He smirked and pointed to Buford. "Exhibit A."

"Hey!"

"Fine." She squirmed out of Ferb's grip, punching the elevator button. "I don't care what either of you say; after tonight's show, we're helping him." She glared at them. "Understood?"

The band members spoke in unison. "Yes. Ma'm."

"Good."

* * *

Phineas sat on a barstool onstage, watching Missy flirt with every guy in the bar as Ferb played the instrumental break. He took a deep breath as the break ended, raising the microphone to his lips. "As if it didn't hurt enough now I gotta see you flirt, nailed to this stool, watching you work. Don't you give a damn about how I feel you little brown haired, blue eyed, beautiful...buzzkill." He watched as Missy walked up to a guy at the bar, running a hand down the guy's arm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're such a buzzkill. He put his head down, closing his eyes as he sang.

_Why do I keep letting you get to me_   
_and mess up what this night was gonna be_   
_you walk right by, crashing my high like I know you will_   
_You little buzzkill_

As the last notes of the song died away, the red head slowly got up and walked offstage, exiting through the door that led outside.

"So what's the pla--" Ferb's eyes widened and he turned to Buford, eyes flicking toward the abandoned rhythm guitar.

"How the heck would I know where Isabella is?" The drummer glanced around the bar, his eyes widening. "Uh-oh. Looks like Girlie's taken matters into her own hands."

The bassist raised an eyebrow, following his friend's gaze to where it was focused across the bar. He started, quickly jumping offstage, Buford behind him as they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

"And another thing." Isabella stood directly in front of Missy, hands on her hips. "Phineas is a good guy." She paused. "No, scratch that. Phineas is a _great_ guy and if you think you can just walk in here and mess with his head after what you did to him, you have another thing coming."

"Oh please." Missy rolled her eyes. "I didn't come in here to mess with your boyfriend. I came in here because my girls and I came here for Spring Break and we wanted a cold one."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you have a run in with Phineas and Ferb earlier?"

"It was completely accidental; we were on our way to check out the bar and happened to run into them when they were leaving."

"Interesting. Soo...where _are_ your girls?"

Missy faltered. "Umm..."

"Tell the truth Missy; why are you _really_ here?"

"Look, it's Spring Break. Who isn't here?" Missy placed her hands on her hips, atempting to out glare Isabella. "And by the way, my girls are here; they're just back at the hotel. They're--"

"Yo Isabella!" Buford walked up to the rhythm guitarist, flanking her on the left as Ferb flanked her on the right. "There a problem here?"

"No, no problem."

Missy stared at the trio. "Who are they?"

"Oh them?" Isabella smirked. "These are my boys. Mess with either of them or Phineas and you're messing with me."

"Oh yeah, I'm really scared."

"Ya should be. She's taken me out a few times." Buford smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Though I'd be happy to do her a favor..." he began to walk towards Missy, only for Isabella to stop him.

"That won't be necessary Buford." Isabella calmly walked toward Missy until she was right in the girl's face. She waited a few seconds, then slapped the other girl hard across the cheek. "That's for Phineas. And this?" She kicked the girl in the leg. "That's for all the other guys' whose lives you're about to ruin."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Missy winced in pain. "I was just--"

" _Get out_." Isabella snarled, causing the other girl to bolt out the door. "Hmph." She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder, walking back to her band mates. "Shall we?" She linked her arms with Buford and Ferb's and the three headed back to the stage.

Buford smirked. "Nice goin Isabella. Think ya gave her a run for her money."

"All in a night's work boys." She paused as Ferb and Buford unhooked their arms from hers, heading back onstage to clean up their stuff. She sighed, looking in the direction Phineas had gone before climbing onstage. "Guys, we have to do something about Phineas."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

Buford walked over, gently setting his drumsticks inside their case and snapping the lid shut. "He probably doesn't wanna do anything."

"Maybe not. But we should at least try."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna go meet Veronica, May and April at the club downtown."

"You're not helping us?" Isabella gawked at him. "But Buford, you promised along with Ferb--"

"It's like I said before; Dinnerbell's just gonna mope around until he brings himself outta it. I got better things ta do." He hopped offstage, calling over his shoulder at them. "Later."

"Ooo...Buford." Isabella went to run after him, only to have Ferb hold her back.

"Leave him alone. We have better things to do."

"Right." She pounded a fist into the palm of her other hand. "But...how are we going to cheer him up?"

Ferb swung an arm around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear.

Isabella grinned. "Great idea! Let's do it!"


	4. A Little Bit Later On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter in which Ferb and Isabella cheer up Phineas (because Buford is no help whatsoever).

"Hey Phineas, whatcha dooin?" Isabella bounded out the back door of the bar, coming to a stop in front of him.

He glanced up at her before sighing, turning his attention back to the ground.

"I bet I know what'll cheer you up." He looked up and Isabella grinned. "Drop it Ferb!"

Ferb emerged from around the side of the bar. He looked at his brother and smiled, beat boxing a tune. "I say hey man, whatcha doin later on?" He lightly tapped his brother on the shoulder.

Phineas simply blinked at him.

Isabella took the next verse. "Oh man, I'm just hanging out, later on."

Ferb started dancing. "I'll swing by and getcha, and you'll be there and I'll betcha, we can find a little something to do a little later on." He pointed to Isabella. "Hey Iz, what's Buford and them doin later on?"

"Aw man, he's gotta check on his Mama and them later on. So it looks like you and me, so let's ride around and see, if we can find a little bit of trouble later on. Come on!" She and Ferb started dancing around, singing in unison.

"When the stars come out and the sun's long gone, we're gonna drink up a lotta beer a little later on."

The corners of the red head's mouth started to turn up.

"It's working!" Isabella whispered. "Keep going!"

Ferb started beat boxing again, him and Isabella dancing in front of the red head. The bassist did a goofy dance step, pointing over his head at Isabella. "Hey girl, whatcha doin later on?"

"Why, I'm getting off work later on."

"Call a couple your friends, cause me and brother Phin--" he pointed to his brother and the red head smirked. "We're gonna be back by to getcha little later on. You know out in Miami don't make no plans..." Ferb danced over to Phineas, taking the red head's hand and placing it inside Isabella's. "Grab a pretty girl, take her by the hand..."

Phineas stared at Isabella, a soft smile quirking his lips as Ferb grabbed his other hand. "Rock it out all night and roll back home..."

Ferb and Isabella pulled the red head to his feet. "A little bit later on."

"Feeling better Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Kinda. I'm still sad though. I mean, I dated Missy for a year and--"

"It's in the past," Ferb interrupted. "You have someone much better now."

He looked at Isabella and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He turned back to Ferb. "I don't really feel better though. At least, not yet."

"I think we can change that." Isabella continued to hold his hand as Ferb came up from behind, placing his hands over the lead vocalist's eyes.

"Uh guys? What are you doing?"

"Just trust us," Isabella said. She began to lead Phineas towards the parking lot, the three walking slowly.

Ferb started singing again. "Meet up with you a little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

Isabella joined in, steering her boyfriend past a rock. "Come on now, a little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

"We're gonna break it on down til the break of dawn."

"A little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

Ferb smirked as the three of them came to a stop. "Remember when we talked about renting a jeep to cruise around in down here?"

"Well yeah," Phineas answered. "We talked about it, but I don't think we ever seriously talked about doing it."

"Well..." The bassist slowly removed his hands from the red head's eyes and Phineas gasped. "Oh my gosh! You rented a jeep!" He turned to his brother and girlfriend. "But how did you--why did you--I thought we didn't have any money."

"Some things have exceptions." Isabella smiled, tossing him the keys. "Have fun."

"Alright!" The lead vocalist pumped a fist in the air before running to the jeep and catapulting himself inside, poking his head out the window. "Come on guys!"

"And he's back." Isabella grinned, high fiving Ferb before the two of them ran over to the jeep, hopping inside as Phineas started the engine.

* * *

Phineas stood onstage inside a little dive bar in downtown Miami. He grinned as he watched the lyrics to the song he was singing scroll past the screen, Isabella backing him on tambourine while Ferb played the banjo.

"You know out in Miami don't make no plans, find a little bar with a cover band, rock it out all night and roll back home, a little bit later on. A little bit later on."

Ferb picked several notes on the banjo and the red head danced backwards towards his friends, the three singing together. "Lay a little rubber down on some asphalt, fifty yard line better not get our butts caught. A little bit later on. Find a little spot right down by the creek bank, really don't care what you're Mom and Daddy might think. A lottle bit later on."

"A little bit later on." As the song faded out, Ferb and Isabella set down their instruments and came to stand next to him. The red head through his arms around them and grinned. "Thanks guys." He kissed Isabella on the cheek, then turned to Ferb, stopping once he realized what he was doing.

Ferb smirked. "No kisses for me thanks."

Phineas returned the smirk, placing a hand on the side of his brother's face and playfully shoving him. "Come on guys; let's head back to the hotel."


	5. A Slight Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baljeet and Gretchen arrive and Buford vows to help Baljeet find a boyfriend, which works a little to well. Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella devise a plan to get Ferb and Gretchen together.

"Yo Phineas, ya done mopin?" Buford walked up to the three of them as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, I'm done moping. Thanks Buford." Phineas smirked. "Not that you had anything to do with it."

The drummer shrugged. "Did ya expect me to?"

"No, no I didn't."

He stuck a hand out. "No hard feelins?"

The red head took the offered hand, shaking it. "No hard feelings."

"Good. Cause while you three we gone, I found somethin."

"What'd you find?"

The drummer smirked and stepped aside, revealing someone standing behind him.

"Baljeet!" The red head took a step forward, enveloping his friend in a bear hug. "Hey buddy! What're you doing here?"

"Well, at Buford's insistence, I decided to come down and 'hang out' for awhile." He smiled. "I was stressing over an exam I have on Thursday."

"Well I'm glad you took his advice. Is that the only reason you came here?"

"Mostly." He turned to Ferb and Isabella. "And to see the two of you of course. Actually Isabella, I brought someone with me I thought you might like to see."

"Really? Who?"

Baljeet smiled, motioning to someone out of sight. "Well..." Gretchen emerged from down the hall and Isabella broke into a grin.

"GRETCHEN!"

ISABELLA!"

The two ran to each other, talking a mile a minute.

"How are you?!"

"I'm great! How are you?!"

"Great! How's touring?"

"Oh my gosh Gretch, it's so much fun! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you and the others. I go to the same college as Baljeet. We live in the same dorm. We're study buddies."

"That's so cool!"

"Ugh. Girls." Buford groaned. "Seriously, how do they talk that fast?"

"I do not know." Baljeet rolled his eyes. "I am so glad I am gay."

"Speakin a gay," Buford poked the man in the stomach. "Ya found a boyfriend yet?"

"I do not have time for relationships."

"You kill me."

Phineas grinned, unplugging his ears now the girls shrieking had died down. "Well, this is a nice surprise, isn't it Bro? It's been awhile since we've seen Baljeet and Gretchen." He looked at the bassist, doing a double take, waving a hand in front of his face. "Ferb? You in there?" He turned to the others. "I think Ferb's gone comatose."

Baljeet chuckled. "Or he is still crushing on Gretchen after all these years."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." The red head gave his brother a hard nudge, causing Ferb to snap out of his trance. "Still crushing on Gretchen Bro?"

"Certainly not." The others snickered as the bassist walked off in a huff, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"My work here is done." Buford smirked, slinging an arm around Baljeet's shoulders and leading the man to his hotel room. "Startin tomorrow, I'm helpin ya find a boyfriend."

"Oh really, that is not necessary--"

"A bu-bu. It's been decided."

Baljeet sighed. "Why do I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day?"

* * *

_Monday_

"Alright, here ya go." Buford leaned over the card table he had set up just off the beach, unfurling a sign with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Baljeet frowned as he read the sign. "Boyfriend tryouts. Please explain to me how this is going to work."

"What? Ya wanna find a guy, this is the perfect way ta do it."

"By advertising to the entire beach that I am single?"

"Basically."

"Ugh."

"Aw come on Jeet. Have I ever steered ya wrong?"

"Several times."

"Yeesh." Buford rolled his eyes as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "You're gonna be a tough sell, ya know that?"

"You mean because I have standards?"

"Nah. Cuz you're picky."

"Buford! I cannot believe--"

"Boyfriend tryouts? Where do I sign up?" A young man with a face full of pimples and big, round coke bottle glasses walked up. He wheezed into an inhaler.

Baljeet looked him up and down. "No good. You are to high maintenance."

"Aww..." The man hung his head, sadly walking off.

Buford smirked. "See? Told ya you were picky."

"If you insist on doing this, I will be the one screening the candidates thank you very much." Baljeet roughly pushed the larger man off the chair, flipping through several of Buford's notes. "This clearly will not do."

"See? Now we're gettin somewhere."

* * *

"I'm telling you Bro; all you have to do is walk up to Gretchen and ask her out." Phineas paused to kick at a rock lying in the sand. "It's not hard. Just look at me and Isabella."

Ferb stopped walking. He turned to his brother, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. "If I recall, I believe Isabella asked _you_ out."

"She did. What does that have to do with anything?"

The bassist shook his head, continuing to walk down the beach, Phineas falling in step with him.

"What if I help you?" Ferb blinked at him. "You and Izzy helped me last night; it's only fair I return the favor. Besides, you're my brother; we have each other's backs right?" He nodded. "So you'll let me help?" Another nod. "Great!" Phineas put a fist out. "Come on Bro. You know you want to."

Ferb rolled his eyes, but gave the red head a fist bump anyway, the two making exploding knuckles. He eyed his brother. "What's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "The great one doesn't have a plan?"

"Not yet." Phineas smirked, chin in his hand in thought. "Let's see...we could...no, that won't work. Or we could--no, scratch that. Umm..." He snapped his fingers. "I got it! We have another show tonight, so all we have to do is invite Gretchen, and Baljeet of course, to come tonight and see the show. Since the bar will be crowded, they'll have to get there early. You casually walk over to Gretchen before the show and ask to buy her a drink."

"After that?"

The red head smirked. "I'll leave that up to you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So what's it like dating Phineas?" Gretchen sat on the bed in The Baljeatles hotel room, watching as Isabella sat on the floor, painting her toenails.

"It's great! It's really fun having him as a boyfriend; he's sweet, kind and likes to kiss me a lot." Isabella grinned as she finished painting her right foot. "What do you think? Good color?"

"Definitely. I like the red."

"Soo...why the sudden interest in me dating Phineas? We've been dating for two years now. We'd been dating for four months when him and the guys left for Europe."

"You mean the tour you were supposed to go on when you were sick?"

"Yep. That's the one." Isabella studied her friend a moment. "Seriously Gretch, what's up?"

"It's just...you have Phineas and I have...nobody. I thought there would be intelligent guys at my school, but the only one on my level is Baljeet. And he's gay."

"Yeah, that _is_ a problem."

"Not that I mind; he's a great study buddy and friend, but..."

"You want a straight guy."

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Isabella paused in thought. "What about Ferb? He's not dating anyone."

"F-Ferb?" A light blush appeared on the woman's face.

"Gretch?" She smirked. "Gretchen, do you like Ferb?"

"Uh...um...well, I--" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Isabella sing-songed. She smiled as Phineas and Ferb walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Not to much." Phineas bent down, giving Isabella a quick peck on the lips. "Ferb and I thought we'd come in here and see what you girls were up to." His gaze fell to the bottle of nail polish on the floor. "Which apparently isn't much."

"We're having girl talk."

"Cool."

"Hey Ferb," Gretchen greeted.

The bassist smiled. "Hello Gretchen."

Isabella jumped up and nudged her boyfriend in the ribs, grabbing his arm and pulling him into another room.

"What's going on Isabella?"

"I think Gretchen likes Ferb."

"Really?" The red head grinned. "That's great!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! Ferb likes her too! We were going to invite her and Baljeet to tonight's show; Ferb was going to buy her a drink as a way to break the ice."

"Perfect." The two smiled at each other before walking back into the room. "So Gretchen, we have a gig tonight; why don't you and Baljeet come watch us perform?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Gretchen shyly looked up at the other man. "As long as it's alright with you Ferb."

"It would be delightful to have you along."

" _Yes_." Isabella mumbled under her breath, slapping Phineas a low five behind her back.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. "Uh Isabella? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey, has anyone seen Buford or Baljeet?" Phineas asked. "I don't think I've seen them since last night."

"Didn't you tell me Buford was going to help Baljeet find a boyfriend?" Isabella asked.

"Oh yeah!" He paused. "I wonder how that's going?"

* * *

"Man, who knew it'd be this hard to find a gay guy during Spring Break?"

Baljeet glared at his friend. "Everybody?" He laid his head down on the table. "This is hopeless; I will never have a boyfriend. I am destined to die alone."

"You ain't alone Jeet."

"Really?"

"Nope. Ya still got me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. That is soo very comforting."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Nooo..."

"Baljeet?"

The man in question lifted his head at the familiar voice. His jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a college aged guy about five foot six. He was skinny, wearing a pair of grey cargo shorts along with a blue sleeveless work out shirt that showed off toned arm muscles. His light orange hair was cut into a buzz cut and he wore white sneakers. He held an iPod in his hand, an earbud dangling from one ear.

"Baljeet?" The man asked again.

"Think ya just fried his brain." Buford scrutinized the man. "And you are?"

"You don't recognize me Buford?" He crossed his arms and glared at the drummer. "I only moved a ton of merchandise for you during The Baljeatles European Tour. You guys shut off my microphone."

Buford's eyes widened. "irving?" He studied the outfit. "Whoa. You look--"

" _Amazing_ ," Baljeet breathed.

Irving laughed, looking down at his attire. "Yeah, I guess I do look a little different. That time at the gym has been paying off."

"I'll say."

He motioned to the sign hanging from the card table. "Sooo...boyfriend tryouts huh? You found anyone yet?"

"Nope. And he ain't gonna." Buford grabbed Baljeet, roughly walking him a ways off. "We'll be right back."

"Buford! What are you doing?! Did you not see him?! He is perfect!"

"I dunno Jeet. I think ya can do better. It's Irving fer cryin out loud; just cuz he looks good don't mean he's not the same guy."

"That is a double negative."

"Stop correctin me!"

"Sorry." Baljeet looked down at his shoes a moment before returning his gaze to the former bully. His face hardened. "Why can you not be happy for me?"

"Hey, I'm happy for ya Jeet. I'm just warnin ya--"

"Warning me against _what_ Buford? Being happy? Finding someone? We have known each other since we were eight and you have not once been supportive of me." The college student turned on his heel, stalking back to the table without a backwards glance.

Irving frowned. "Is everythig alright? Because if you and Buford are dating..."

Baljeet laughed nervously, waving the comment away. "Oh no. Buford and I are just friends. There is nothing between us."

"Are you sure? Because it kind of looked--"

"I am positive."

The college student studied him a moment before shrugging. "Would you like to join me for a date?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Buford shook his fist as the pair walked off. "Stupid loser's gonna get his heart broke." He crossed his arms. "Not like I care." His face softened and he tentatively looked around. "Buford don't care; Buford don't need anybody."

"Hey Buford."

The drummer's face snapped to the side, watching as Veronica ran by in a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra. He ran after her. "Yo Veronica! Wait up!"


	6. Sidetracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buford is still jealous that Baljeet went off with Irving, Ferb attempts a romantic gesture with Gretchen and Irving's presence at the bar causes more trouble than you might think.

"Veronica! Wait...up!" Buford stopped running, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. "Ugh boy. Buford ain't made for runnin."

Veronica circled back to him. "What's the matter Buford? Can't outrun a girl?"

"Hey, I can outrun any girl on this beach alright?"

"Then why don't you?"

"Uhh...ring. Oh! I think I hear my Ma callin." He took out his cell phone, pretending to check the caller id. "It's Ma. She worries. Gotta take this." He held the phone to his ear as he walked off. "Hey Ma! How's Europe?"

Veronica rolled her eyes as she ran in the opposite direction. "I so don't need this."

Buford glanced over his shoulder, making sure Veronica was out of earshot before lowering the phone from his ear. "Phew. That was close. I don't need a chick muckin up my spring break." He tapped the phone against the palm of his hand. "Wonder how Jeet's doin?" The drummer smirked as he slid back the lock on the phone, scrolling through his contact list. He found the number he was searching for, his thumb hovering over it. He checked his watch. "Better make this quick. Gotta check on my nerd." He pressed send.

* * *

"I attack you with--" Baljeet stopped at the sound of his phone vibrating. "One moment." He held up a finger towards Irving, digging the phone out of his pocket, groaning as he answered. "What is it Buford?"

"Hey Jeet. How's the date goin?"

"It is going splendidly, if you must know. However, you are currently interrupting it."

"Well to bad. I gotta talk ta ya."

"About?"

"Uh..."

"Good-bye Buford." Baljeet went to hang up the phone, only to pause at the sound of Buford's voice on the other end.

"Wait wait wait!"

" _What_?"

"Uh...our gig is in three hours. Why don't you and Irving come watch us play?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Baljeet held a hand over the mouthpiece. "Irving, The Baljeatles are playing tonight. Would you like to go watch them? It is Buford, Isabella, Ferb and Phineas."

"They're still doing that?"

"Yes."

The college student smiled. "Sure."

"Okay, we will be there," Baljeet spoke into the phone. "Good-bye." He hung up, looking over the cards in his hands. "I attack you with my Azorius Arrester." He laid down a card. "Ha!"

Irving smirked, laying down another card. "I block you and it dies." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "You are down to three life."

"Aww."

* * *

"Do ya see them anywhere?"

"See who Buford?" Phineas grunted as he walked backwards, him and the drummer carrying an amp. "Okay, let's set it down here."

"You got it." Buford lowered the amp to the floor as the red head let go, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Phew. That's always a workout." He leaned against the amp for a moment. "Who are you looking for?"

"Bajeet and Irving."

Isabella paused as she walked onstage carrying a microphone stand. "Irving's here? We haven't seen him since he quit the band to go to college right? After the European Tour?"

"Yeah. Jeet and I ran into him this morning. You should see him. All big and tall, with muscles and no glasses. Been workin out or somethin." He paused. "Still has the stupid buzz cut though."

"Did Baljeet go off with him?" The drummer gave an annoyed grunt and the rhythm guitarist chuckled. "You're jealous."

His eyes narrowed. "Buford ain't jealous of nobody."

Phineas walked over, resting an arm on Isabella's shoulder. "I dunno Buford; you sound pretty jealous to me."

Ferb walked onto the stage carrying part of the drum set. He paused when he saw the others, quirking a brow at the lead vocalist.

"Buford and Baljeet ran into Irving this morning. Baljeet went off with him and Buford's a little jealous," the red head supplied.

The bassist snickered before walking backstage.

Buford glared at Phineas and Isabella. "Ya know, you were both annoyin before you started datin, but now you're a pair?" He glanced between the two of them. "You're twice as annoyin." He shoved them to the side. "Outta my way."

"Aw, he loves us," Isabella teased.

Phineas smiled at his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know Isabella, I'd love to stay like this, but we should probably finish setting up. We--"

"Hey Phineas, hey Izzy."

"Hey Gretchen." The red head hopped off the stage down to the floor, wrapping his friend in a hug. "Glad you could make it; where's Baljeet?"

"He'll be along. He said something about being on a date with Irving when I called him earlier."

"Ahhh!" Buford ran offstage, his hands over his ears.

Gretchen looked after the drummer in surprise. "What was that about?"

"Long story."

"Oh." She glanced around the bar. "So where's the best place to sit to see you guys?"

"Well, there's a lot of good places, but I think the best is right at the bar, over in that corner." He pointed to the end of the bar. "Better save a spot; we play in a little over an hour. It's going to get really busy soon."

"Sounds good."

Phineas waited until Gretchen was out of earshot before hopping back onstage. He made a sweep of the general area before walking backstage, heading off his brother. "Ferb, Gretchen's here. You might want to order her that drink now."

The bassist blinked at him.

"Don't worry; Izzy, Buford and I will finish setting up. You go out there and make a good impression." Ferb held up a finger in protest, only for the red head to shove him towards the stage. "Go on. Remember, it's easy."

* * *

Ferb stopped a foot away from the bar, craning his neck as he searched the ever growing crowd. He spotted Gretchen and took a deep breath before walking up to her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he smiled, sliding onto the stool next to her. "May I buy the lady a drink?"

"Yes." She returned the smile. "How about a soda? You have to play in an hour."

"Soda it is." He snapped his fingers, signaling the bartender. "I would like to order a drink for this lovely young lady." He glanced ay Gretchen before returning his attention back to the bartender, holding up two fingers. "Two straws please."

"Oh my." Gretchen blushed as the bartender slid a glass with two straws towards them. "Ferb, this is very sweet of you..." She looked past him, eyes widening.

Ferb turned around, following her gaze. Standing over by the entrance to bar was Baljeet. Next to him was a tall man with an orange buzz cut, wearing grey cargo shorts and a sleeveless blue t-shirt.

She turned her attention back to him. "Ferb, I'm sorry, but--" she glanced over at the tall man. "I...have to go see this guy." She held up the glass of soda. "Hold the drink for me?"

He took the drink, casually sipping from it as he watched Gretchen walk over to the pair.

* * *

"How do you think the date's going?" Isabella finished setting up the drum set, setting the drumstick case on the floor. "I've been wanting to look over there, but I don't want either of them to notice me looking."

"Same here." Phineas set down the second microphone stand, leaning the two guitars against an amp. He surveyed the stage. "Looks like we're all set up." He checked his watch. "And with thirty minutes to spare too."

"Where's Buford at?"

"Dunno. I thought he was backstage, but I guess..." the red head trailed off, his eyes landing on the main floor. "Looks like he's standing over by the bar." He craned his neck, searching the crowd. "He's next to Ferb, but...where's Gretchen?"

"Looks like she's over there." Isabella pointed to where her friend was standing, her eyes landing on the tall man next to Baljeet. "Whoa. Is that Irving?"

"It sure looks like him."

"But, that can't be him." She took a step forward. "He's so..."

"Different?"

"Hunky."

"Hunky?" Phineas did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Look at those arm muscles. And those toned legs." Isabella took another step forward, her eyes never leaving Irving. "He must work out."

He snorted. "I work out." The lead vocalist flexed an arm muscle. "I set up the amp almost every night." He paused. "Granted, it's mostly Buford who sets it up, but I help."

"And those eyes. He looks so much better without those magenta glasses..."

"Isabella?" The red head frowned, quickly following his girlfriend off the stage and down to the floor. He came to stand next to Buford and Ferb, watching Isabella walk over to Irving. "Uh guys? What's happening?"

"We've been hornswoggled, that's what." Buford crossed his arms, glaring across the bar. "By _Irving_."

Phineas shuddered.

"Gents," Ferb stepped off the barstool. "I believe we have been replaced."


	7. Just a Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which jealousy gets the better of Ferb, Buford and Phineas and the three do something very very stupid to win back their significant others.

"I can't believe I've been replaced by Irving." Phineas took a sip of his beer, glaring across the bar. "I mean, two years ago, Irving could barely lift one of our small amps."

"Yeah!" Buford knocked back a shot of Tequila. "He was a weakling."

"Now look at him. Standing over there acting like he owns the place. And the way Isabella and Baljeet are drooling over him--"

"Man it's sickening."

"They appear to be enjoying themselves." Ferb tried to focus on the positive, taking a sip of the beer he'd been nursing the last fifteen minutes. He glanced around the table at the five empty shot glasses in front of Buford, his eyes trailing over to Phineas. His brother knocked back the rest of his beer, setting the bottle on the table and cracking open a third.

He checked his watch. "We have to go on in five--"

"Hey wait a minute." The red head perked up. "We've been going about this the wrong way."

"How's that?" Buford asked.

Phineas shakily got to his feet, steadying himself before pounding a fist on the table. "We're rock stars! Why should we be the ones sitting here moping?" He pointed his beer bottle in the direction of the bar. "I mean, sure, Irving has the looks, but we have talent. Instruments. _Music_. We should be able to get any woman--"

"I want Baljeet."

"Or _man_ , in this bar that we want." He leaned across the table, looking at his band mates. "I say we win the girls--and Baljeet--back through song."

"Yeah!" Buford stood up, slapping his hand on the table. "I'm with Dinnerbell; let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Phineas placed his hand over the drummer's, looking at his brother. "Ferb?"

The bassist downed the rest of his beer in one swig, placing his hand over the others. "Yeah, alright."

"Good." The lead vocalist straightened up, looking around. "Somebody give me a cue." The others blinked at him. "You know, a cue?" More blinking. "Somebody give me a cue!"

"Uhhh...you're a cue?" Buford asked.

"Good enough. Follow my lead."

* * *

"So then, there was this one time when Gretchen, the Fireside Girl alums and I all went--"

"Hey Isabella!"

Isabella's head turned at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes widened in shock; standing on one of the tables across the bar was Phineas. She turned to Irving. "Hold that thought." She slid off the barstool, taking several steps towards the red head. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done fifteen minutes ago." He turned to Ferb. "Hit it Bro."

"Phineas, there's no music playing." She watched as Ferb danced in the background. "And Ferb looks kind of--"

The red head ignored her, singing. "What gives you courage to walk up to a ten in a bar?" He took a sip of beer and jumped off the table, landing a few feet in front of her.

"Phin, what are you doing?"

"Winning you back."

"Winning me back?" She arched a brow at him. "But--"

"What turns the nervous into a rockstar?" Ferb danced out from behind the table, making his way over to Gretchen, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around. "Ferb, what is going on? This isn't like you at all--"

"What gets you through the week then and right on through the weekend and puts you back together again?" Buford roughly shoved Irving to the side, causing the taller man to stumble.

"Hey!"

"Buford, can you not misbehave for one minute?!" Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at the drummer.

Buford merely smirked. "No." He joined Phineas and Ferb, the three of them dancing around the bar.

"Just a sip, just a sip. Beer or whiskey if you're with me, wet your lips--"

"What is going on?" Baljeet asked.

Gretchen studied the three men, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "They appear to be drunk."

"That's...not good." Isabella watched her boyfriend climb on top of the bar. "I don't think Phineas has ever been drunk before."

"This may not end well."

"Right. We need to do something."

"And fast," Baljeet added.

Phineas stood up on the bar, pumping a fist in the air. "What makes a good 'ol boy start pumping his fist in the sky?"

Ferb pointed to Gretchen, then himself. "What makes a shy guy walk on the wild side?"

"What makes a party better?" Buford held up a shot glass.

"Makes it last forever?"

"Everybody all together now!"

The red head jumped off the bar, the three men continuing to dance around before running onstage. Phineas and Ferb picked up the two guitars, rocking out."

"Come on. Let's make sure they don't hurt themselves." Isabella motioned Gretchen and Baljeet to follow her, the three making their way to the stage.

Phineas held up his beer bottle onstage, setting the guitar down. "You can chug it down all you want--"

"But you ain't gonna last long," Ferb sang.

"Trust me you can get there with--" Phineas and Ferb grabbed the two microphones, singing and dancing onstage. "Just a sip, just a sip, beer or whiskey if you're with me, wet your lips--"

"Guys!"

"Isabella, it is no use. I do not think they can hear you."

"I advise going up onstage." Gretchen went to turn around, only to find Isabella headed towards the back of the stage.

"Just a sip. Taking one of them big 'ol sips!" A goofy grin spread across the red head's face as he looked out over the bar, Isabella walking up behind him. He raised his glass. "Thank you..." He hesitated. "Bar!"

"Phineas, what was--"

"Hey Izzy. Did you see me up here? I'm a rockstar." He stumbled backwards. "You know what's weird? The room's starting to spin..."

"Phineas!" Isabella caught him before he hit the floor, grunting under the dead weight. "Gretchen! Help me!"

"Just a second." Gretchen raced passed her, coming to a stop in front of the bassist. "Ferb, are you alright?"

He leaned against an amp. "Never better."

"You look a little wobbly."

"Just...feeling the effects of the alcohol is all."

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." She wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him down to the floor.

"Gretchen, aren't you going to help me? I can't carry Phineas back to the room by myself!"

"Sorry Izzy, but--" Ferb held up a finger and Gretchen stopped walking. She looked up at him. "Ferb?"

"It's alright. Didn't drink that much. Just a bit tipsy is all." He removed her arm, walking back to the stage.

She darted in front of him. "Are you sure?" He nodded and carefully walked up the steps to the stage, bending over and grabbing Phineas, slinging the passed out red head over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Isabella smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Did ya see that Jeet? We kicked butt up here! We're rockstars!"

Baljeet smirked in mild amusement. "Yes, I can see that. Especially as you are so drunk you have difficulty walking."

"Nah. I ain't havin trouble walkin." Buford went to walk, only to trip on one of the microphone wires. "Whoa!" He fell forward. "Incoming!"

"Ahhh!" The smaller man shrieked as the former bully landed on top of him.

"Baljeet!" Irving sprinted up the steps, lifting the drummer up so Baljeet could get free. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He scooted backwards, pulling his knees to his chest. "How are we going to get him back to the hotel?"

"No problem." Irving bent down, grabbing Buford around the waist and slinging him over a shoulder.

"Hey! I don't wanna be carried!" The drummer pounded on the man's back. "Lemmie go!"

"Uh-uh. Not until Baljeet says so." He looked at the other man. "Soo...now what?"

"Let us go back to the hotel. We'll drop him off in mine and Gretchen's room."

"Okay." The two headed down the steps and out of the bar, headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get him back here guys." Isabella glanced over her shoulder at her passed out boyfriend on the bed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Chief." Gretchen and Ferb headed for the door, only for the woman to turn around. "Do you need any help?"

"No. He'll be out the rest of the night." The rhythm guitarist ushered her friends to the door, opening it and showing them into the hall. She smiled at the worried look on Ferb's face. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

He smiled.

"Bye guys." She shut the door and Gretchen and Ferb stared at it a moment before turning and heading down the hall towards the elevators.

"You've sobered up," Gretchen noted. Ferb nodded in confirmation as she pushed the elevator button. "Baljeet and I saw a club when we drove in; it's only a few blocks from here. Would you like to go?" She blushed. "Of course, that's only if you would like--"

"I would love to."

* * *

"Hey lemmie go! I told ya; I don't need help!"

"Buford, can you please stop acting belligerent?" Baljeet handed his hotel room key to Irving, who quickly swiped it before opening the door.

"Put me down!"

" _Fine_." Irving tilted backwards, letting the drummer fall onto the bed. "Happy?"

"No." Buford glared at him before turning to Baljeet. "Yo Jeet. We gotta talk."

"What is it now Buford?"

"There's somethin I need ta tell ya and..." he stopped, remembering the presence of the other college student. "You." He pointed to Irving. "Get outta here; Jeet and I need a moment."

"Buford, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Irving."

"No. I don't want him here."

"Buford, you are drunk and incredibly belligerent. I see no reason why--"

"I'll be out in the hall." Irving excused himself, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Great. You scared him off."

"Good. You don't need him."

"Buford, why is it so hard for you to be supportive?!"

"I told ya! I am supportive!"

"No you are not! Friends do not hate each other! Friends are supposed--"

"You're more than my friend Jeet."

"Yes Buford. I am your punching bag. I have been your punching bag for thirteen years and--"

"No." Buford shakily sat up. "The room's movin."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "That is the alcohol."

"You're more than a friend Jeet." The drummer looked down at his shoes. "I like ya. _Like_ like ya. As more than a friend." He scowled, pointing to the door. "And I don't like him. He makes me feel jealous. Like you like him better than me."

"Buford--"

"Buford wants more than friendship."

Baljeet sighed, sitting down on the opposite bed. "It is not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not." He looked at the floor before returning his gaze to the drummer. "We would not work Buford."

"Why?"

Baljeet sighed. "Because you are straight."

"I ain't straight. I--" he paused, slowly lying down. "Man, am I woozy." A few seconds passed and the drummer quieted.

The other man looked at him, slowly standing up and taking a step toward the bed. He placed a hand on top of the drummer's head. "Oh Buford." He bent down, ready to place a kiss to the former bully's temple when the door opened.

"Baljeet?" Irving cautiously poked his head inside. "Are you done here?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes. We are done."

"Are you coming back with me? We still need to finish that Magic game."

"Yes, I am coming." Baljeet cast one last look at Buford before walking out the door, softly shutting it behind him.


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone knows that the morning after drunken stupidity never ends well, especially for Phineas and Buford. Although Gretchen and Ferb seem to be doing pretty well.

_Tuesday_

_Feel of your body_   
_taking off your dress_   
_waking up that morning in a tangled mess_   
_oh if I'd have known, I'd have held on--_

Ferb rolled over, slapping the snooze button on the motel alarm clock, his gaze falling to the woman curled up against him. He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mmm..." Gretchen stirred, giving a long slow stretch before opening her eyes and yawning. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm." She leaned over and kissed him. "I can still taste the shots on your lips from last night." Ferb gave her a crooked smile, glancing down at their naked bodies. Gretchen yawned again, curling into him and closing her eyes. "Five more minutes?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Unngghh..." Phineas groaned, blinking bleary eyes at the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He flopped an arm over his face. "What happened last night? My head feels like something ran over it."

"Phineas?"

He slowly turned his head, prying open an eye. "Isabella?" He went to sit up, only for her to gently push him back down.

"Phineas, don't move to fast. You got really drunk last night; you're suffering from a hangover."

"Oh." He pried open the other eye, attempting to focus. "You know, I always wondered what having a hangover would feel like."

"How do you feel?"

"Lousy."

"Well, don't worry. According to the Fireside Girls handbook, there's lots of hangover cures. I've been reading up on them all morning."

The red head snorted. "The Fireside Girls handbook has hangover cures?"

"It's the adult edition. "Apparently, lots of Fireside Girl alums enjoy getting drunk when they're older." She shook her head. "It's a sad case." The rhythm guitarist placed a hand to her boyfriend's forehead. "Well, you're not clammy anymore."

"Clammy?"

"Yep." Without further explanation, Isabella climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom, emerging seconds later with a glass of water and two pills. She studied him a moment. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Phineas slowly sat up, squinting against the harsh light. "Izzy..."

She shoved the pills and glass of water into his hand and climbed off the bed again, drawing the curtains and turning on the bedside lamp. "Better?"

"Yeah." He tossed the pills into his mouth before taking several sips of water. "What are these pills anyway?"

"Advil."

"Oh."

"Out of all the hangover cures, this one seemed the easiest." She paused. "Or rather, was the more common sense one." He ignored her, looking down at the bed sheets. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"What happened last night? Why did you, Ferb and Buford get drunk?"

"Ferb wasn't that drunk."

"But you and Buford were."

He waved the statement away. "Buford was jealous of Irving; he didn't like that Baljeet was paying more attention to Irving than to him."

"Is that why you go drunk?"

"Uhh..." the red head scratched his ear, training his gaze on the carpet. "Well..."

"Phineas..." Isabella shot him a pointed look and he sighed.

"I dunno Isabella. It's just that we've been dating now for two years and then all of a sudden, Irving shows up and you drool all over him. I mean, don't get me wrong; he's in great shape and everything, but...you paid more attention to him than you did to me last night and it made me feel..." he paused in thought. "I dunno, funny."

She uncrossed her arms, staring at him. "You were jealous of Irving?"

"Well yeah! You're my girlfriend Izzy; you're supposed to--" his words were cut off as Isabella kissed him. After several seconds, he pulled away, blinking at her. "What was that for?"

"For being an adorable, jealous boyfriend." She went to kiss him again, only for Phineas to pull further away. "It wasn't just my fault Isabella; you had a hand in it too."

"What?" Isabella blinked. "What do you mean I had a hand in it too? You were the one who got drunk because I was paying attention to Irving."

"Look, I realize getting drunk last night wasn't the best thing to do. I should have handled that better. But, you're my girlfriend Izzy; you're not supposed to flirt with other guys. It's not right. Besides, we're in a relationship and--"

"Phineas, aren't you kind of making a big deal--"

"I'm not making a big deal out of this! I'm in love with you Isabella!" He clamped a hand over his mouth, face turning as red as his hair.

"You're in love with me?"

"Izzy..."

"You're _in love_ with me?!" Isabella stood up, glaring at him. "I've been waiting to hear that for two years and _now_ you say it?! When we're in the middle of fighting?!"

"No! It's not like that! I mean, it is, I _am_ in love with you, but I didn't mean...it isn't..." he groaned, lying back down. "My head still hurts."

"You know what Phin? When you're done recovering, don't come find me." Isabella stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Baljeet rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring at the man standing above him. "Oh. Uh, hello. I mean, good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Irving sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yes. I slept very well." He looked apologetic. "I am sorry I was not in the mood for certain... _activities_...last night."

"That's alright." Irving frowned. "Baljeet, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Buford? I mean, what exactly happened in the room last night? You were in there for a really long time."

"Oh, it was nothing. Buford was drunk and said a few things--"

"Buford likes you as more than a friend, doesn't he?"

"Well yes, that is what he said, but--" the college student stopped, staring at the other man. "But...how did you know that? You were standing outside and..."

"I...poked my head inside and eavesdropped." Irving glanced at the floor. "Buford obviously loves you, but...you didn't answer my first question. Are you in love with him?"

Baljeet sighed. "Yes, I am in love with him. I do not know why, but for years, I have harbored feeelings for him." He paused. "I just never thought he might have feelings for me too."

"Then we're done here." The college student stood up, taking the blanket off Baljeet and giving the man a kiss on the cheek before turning to head back into the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder. "You can let yourself out."

"Awww..." Baljeet sighed sadly, folding the blanket up and placing it over the back of the couch before leaving Irving's apartment. He leaned against the door. "Single again."

* * *

Buford woke with a start, his eyes rapidly scanning the dark hotel room. "Jeet?" He tried to sit up, only to lie back down. "Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a sledge hammer." He rubbed his eyes. "I gotta start watchin those Tequila shots."

The drummer lay in bed a moment, thinking. "What happened last night? First there was Irving..." he growled. "If it weren't for him muckin things up last night, Jeet and I mighta had a chance. But no; the loser had ta drool all over him."

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath before slowly sitting up. He groaned. "I think the room's spinnin, but I can't see nuthin." The drummer stumbled out of bed, clutching the blackout curtains, steadying himself a moment before pulling them back.

Bright sunlight filled the room and he fell backwards onto the carpet. "Ah! My eyes!" Quickly, he threw an arm across his face to block out the light, a groan escaping his lips. "Aw man; Jeet musta gone with him." Buford lay there a few moments before removing his arm. He sat bolt upright and jumped up, stumbling towards the door.

"I gotta find him!"


	9. Taking a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ferb and Gretchen's "romantic evening" carries over into the afternoon, Buford tries to find Baljeet and Phineas finally stands up to his ex-girlfriend Missy.

Gretchen yawned, stretching and rubbing sleepy eyes as afternoon sunlight fell across her face. She blinked, putting her glasses on. "Ferb?"

He looked up from where he was standing next to the window, buttoning up a beige collared t-shirt. He smiled. "Fully awake now?"

"Yes." Gretchen climbed out of bed, wrapping a light robe around her before joining the man by the window. "Pretty day." She leaned against him.

"Indeed."

"Now that I'm fully awake, what should we do?"

He smiled, digging inside his pockets before pulling out his cell phone. He tapped the screen a few time, holding the phone aloft.

"Ferb, what are you--" she stopped a music came through the speakers and he set the phone on the windowsill, holding out a hand.

"Care to dance?" Gretchen took the offered hand, smiling as the bassist started to sing. "From that first second I laid eyes on you, to them kisses this morning..." he leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "To right now in this room, girl you know I've been going crazy over you."

"You have?"

He nodded, twirling her around before taking her hand in his, pulling her to him. "Here we are again tonight, holding on feeling right. Let's shake the sand off the sheets, shake them shoes off your feet. Slide the door on open, listen to the waves on the beach. Pull you in like the tide, get lost your eyes..."

"Oh my." Gretchen blushed as he dipped her, smiling up at him. "You're an excellent dancer."

"Thank you," he said, returning the smile. "Before you get, to lovin on me, let's shake the sand off the sheets." He leaned down and kissed her. "Care to head back to our original hotel?"

She smiled against his lips. "Yes." Her eyes started to close, only to open. She held a finger up. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

"Jeet? Phinabella?" Buford walked down the hallway of the hotel, knocking on various doors. "Oh come on! Everybody can't be out--" he stopped outside a door, listening. A rare smirk quirked his lips as he pounded on the door. "Hey! Open up!" He growled. "I can hear ya Ferb. Which is odd, cause ya don't talk much."

A click was heard on the other side of the door and the drummer stepped back as it creaked open and Gretchen peeked out. "Buford?"

"Hey, is Ferb in there with ya?"

"Umm..." she quickly glanced behind her, turning back to the drummer, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Yes..."

"Great! I'm comin in!"

"Wait!" But the young woman was to late. Before she could get another word in, Buford barreled through the door, pushing past her.

"Yo Ferb, where--" he stopped short, his eyes falling to the clothes strewn around the room. "What the...wait, you're not wearin a shirt. And you're in bed in the middle of the afternoon." He turned to Gretchen, looking her up and down. "And you're wearin a robe." His jaw dropped, only to close, the surprised expression being replaced by a knowing smirk. "Wow. You guys don't waste time, do ya?" He went to high five the bassist. "Way ta go man!"

Ferb glared at him. "What a man and a woman choose to do in bed in the middle of the afternoon is none of your business." He looked at the offered high five. "And no, I will not high five you."

"So you're gonna leave me hangin?"

"This is most embarrassing." Gretchen closed the door behind her, sitting on the opposite bed.

"Hey, I don't really care what the two of ya do. I'm lookin for Jeet. I've looked all over this hotel and I can't find him."

"Wasn't he with Irving?"

"Ya had ta bring that up."

"It's a valid assumption. Did you talk to Phinabella? Maybe they've seen him."

"I can't find them either! They're not in our room!"

Ferb sat up straighter, staring at the drummer.

Buford glared at the other man. "Don't look at me in that tone a voice alright? If I knew where they were, I wouldn't be buggin the two of ya."

"Maybe Baljeet went back to the dorms," Gretchen offered. "He's been stressing over an exam we have on Thursday." She paused. "Actually, I believe he left a note over by the television--"

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner?!" Buford whipped around, snatching a folded up piece of paper that had been left by the television. He unfolded it, reading. "That's it! I know where he is!"

"Where?"

"No time! I gotta find the others!" The drummer was gone before Gretchen could say another word.

"Well, that was interesting." The young woman turned her attention back to the other bed...finding Ferb standing in the middle of the room, half way dressed. "Ferb? Why are you dressing? Don't you want to finish..." her cheeks pinked. "Don't you want to finish what we started?"

He shook his head.

"Why?" She studied him a moment and the bassist shot her a look. "Ohhh...you're going to find Phineas."

He nodded, throwing his shirt on and buttoning it up before closing the gap between them, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I know how protective you are of him." She returned the kiss. "I hope you find him." She smiled softly at him. "Meet me later?"

"Of course." He gave her one last kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

Phineas sat at the bar, staring at the bottom of an empty glass. He held it up to the bartender. "One more please."

"Don't you think you've had enough? That's your fifth one."

"It's Cherry Coke. Alcohol is what got me into trouble in the first place."

"Whatcha do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

The man shrugged, pouring the red head another glass of the brown liquid before walking away.

The lead vocalist turned aroud on the barstool, listlessly watching as a band set up onstage. He swirled the liquid in the glass, taking several swigs before setting it behind him.

"Figured I'd find you here." Ferb slid onto the barstool next to him, smirking. "Buy you a drink?"

"Already have one." He motioned to the glass behind him.

The bassist shrugged, signaling the bartender. "One beer please." The red head gave a wry smile as the bartender set a glass in front of his brother.

"Here you go."

Ferb nodded, paying the man before grabbing the bottle and popping the top. He took a sip, shooting the red head an expectant look.

"I messed up; I got drunk when I saw Izzy flirting with Irving and made a fool of myself." He turned to his brother. "Did you know she accused me of being jealous of Irving?"

"Were you?"

"Well yeah! It's like I told her; she's my girlfriend. She's not supposed to flirt with other guys. It's not right."

"Did you say anything else?"

The red head shifted uncomfortably. "I blurted out that I was in love with her when we were in the middle of fighting this morning." Whe Ferb raised a brow, he clarified. "It's the first time I've admitted that since we started dating."

"Where is she?"

"Dunno. When she stormed out this morning, she told me not to come find her."

"You're an idiot."

"Great. Thanks Bro. Kick me when I'm down."

"Don't have to do that." The bassist stepped off the stool, taking one last sip before placing the bottle on the bar. "You're kicking yourself enough as it is." He studied his brother, taking something out of his jean's pocket, holding it out to the red head.

"The keys to the mustang?" Ferb nodded. "What for?"

His brother smirked as he placed the keys on the bar. "Well, you _have_ always wanted to drive it." When Phineas didn't respond, Ferb placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We're around if you need us." He thumped his brother on the back before leaving the bar.

The red head looked at the keys, sliding them across the bar and putting them in his pocket. He sighed. "I _have_ always wanted to take it for a joyride..."

"Hey Phineas."

He looked up and glared. "What do you want Missy?"

She down on the barstool next to him. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to." She glanced around the bar. "Where are your friends?"

"Around."

Missy smirked. "Oh really. So it's just us then." She stood up, slowly running her fingers down his arm. "You know Phin, we could go back to my place..." she leaned over, purring into his ear. "I'm right off the beach..."

"This whole place is right off the beach."

"Yes, but..." she went to touch his thigh, only for the red head to smack the hand away.

"What _is_ it with you?!" Phineas glared at her. "I tried and tried to do nice things for you when we were together, but all you ever did was play mind games with me."

Missy snorted. "Mind games? What mind games? I never--"

"Oh come on; you know exactly what I'm talking about." He stepped off the barstool, advancing towards her. "The one where'd you call but you act like you never called me. When you'd see me at a bar and then act like you never saw me. Or the one where you don't kiss me, then you tell me that you miss me."

The red head jumped on top of the bar, singing. "All of these games you play, I can't even keep them all straight. Do you mean, what you say, we have lines crossed all over the place, yeah. I can't tell if I'm winning or losing, somebody tell me what are you doing?" He jumped off the bar, landing squarely on his feet in front of her. "I never came out on top! Tell me are you ever gonna stop playing these games?"

"Hey man, sick beat!" The red head stopped, looking toward the front of the bar at the band. The lead singer clapped his hands in approval. "Wanna jam with us?"

Phineas cast a glare in Missy's direction before running onstage and grabbing a guitar. He walked up to the microphone. "This break up, make up hot and cold thing got me dizzy. You don't want me til I got somebody with me. It's gonna kill me, Missy tell me, what am I supposed to do with you and all of these--"

_Games you play_   
_I can't even keep them all straight..._

He strummed a few chords before walking down to the floor of the bar, standing directly in front of Missy again, his eyes flashing in anger. "Games you play. I can't even keep them all straight. Do you mean what you say, we have lines crossed all over the place..."

As the band members headed toward the end of the song, Phineas advanced toward Missy, causing the woman to take several steps backwards as he played. He stopped advancing, strumming the last lyric. "I can't tell if I'm winning or losing." He calmly stopped playing, motioning to the band onstage to do the same. He calmly took off the guitar, setting it on a nearby table. "Missy, I'm done playing this games and I'm tired of losing. I'm sorry I ever dated you. I don't know what I was doing; it was wrong." The anger disappeared from his face and he grinned. "I have someone better. Now I just have to find her." He sprinted out of the bar without a second look.

Missy glared at the retreating back. " _Creep_."

* * *

"Izzy!" Phineas ran down the beach, frantic. "Isabella, where are you?!"

"Phineas!" Isabella came running from the opposite end, kicking up sand as she went. "Phineas, I've been looking all over for you! I've--oof!" She ran into him, the impact knocking the red head off his feet, landing on his back in the sand as Isabella landed on top of him.

"Isabella, I'm sorry! You were right! Everything you said this morning was right! I _was_ jealous of Irving; I didn't like you flirting with him. I know I was making a big deal out of it, but--"

"No, I'm sorry. You were right too; I shouldn't have flirted with him. It was wrong and I apologize. I didn't know it would hurt you that much." She kissed him on the lips. I'm so sorry Phineas." She bent down, kissing his cheek, neck, eyes and temple. "I'm in love with you too and I'm sorry if I ever took those feelings for granted. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his words barely discernible as his lips crushed against hers. "I love you too."

"Yo Phinabella! We gotta go after--whoa whoa whoa!" Buford came to a halt at the sight in front of him. "Dude, ya gotta do that in public?" Phineas stuck a hand up, waving him off. "Oh no ya don't; you two have been so wrapped up in each other, ya haven't even noticed Jeet's gone."

"He...probably...went...back...to...school..." Isabella gasped between kisses. She pulled away, shooting her boyfriend a warning look as he went to pull her back down. "Phineas, stop." She motioned to the drummer. "I think Buford might have a problem."

"You're darn right I have a problem!" He thrust something in the woman's face as she stood up. "Jeet left this!"

Isabella read the note, glaring at him. She put a hand on her hip. "Buford, didn't I just say that's where he went?"

Phineas propped himself up on an elbow, looking up from his spot in the sand. "That's what you interrupted us for? Buford, Baljeet probably had to get back to studying. You know how he is."

"Argh!" He reached down, roughly lifting the red head to his feet, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Gimmie the keys; I'm goin after him."

"Now? It's ten p.m. He's probably already asleep. Why don't you go tomorrow? That way we can all go."

"Dinerbell..."

"Here." He dug around in his pocket, producing the set of car keys before calmly handing them to the drummer. "Will you let me go now?"

"Gladly." Buford let go of him, causing Phineas to fall backwards onto the sand with a soft plop. "Later Phinabella! I'm goin ta find Jeet."

"What was that all about?" Isabella got down on her knees, helping her boyfriend up.

"Dunno. Whatever it is, maybe we should follow him. I'm not sure Buford knows where Baljeet's campus is."

"You want to go now? Phineas, you just gave him the keys to the car!"

"Oh. Right." He started, jumping up and grabbing Isabella's hand, the pair running down the beach. "Buford! Wait up!"


	10. Love in a College Town Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phineas, Isabella and Buford arrive at Baljeet's campus, Buford continues his search for Baljeet and Phinabella decide to be college students for the day.

"Come on come on come on!" Buford wandered around the parking lot. "Where did he park that stupid--"

"Buford! Wait up!"

The drummer turned around, watching as his friends ran up. " _What_?"

"We...wanna...go...with...you..." Phineas wheezed.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, we know where Baljeet's campus is."

"Hey! I know exacty where Jeet's campus is!"

"Really? Then how far away is it?" Isabella challenged.

"I dunno. Few hours?"

"Buford, Baljeet lives out of state; you'll be driving half the night," the red head pointed out.

"Let us come with you. At the very least we can help you stay awake," the rhythm guitarist offered. "Besides, road trips are more fun when there's a group."

"Not with you they ain't."

"Huh?" Phineas blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the way you two are actin, you'll be pullin all this lovey dovey mushy mush while I'm drivin." He opened the door of the mustang, climbing inside. "Sorry you two, but I can't have that." He went to close the door, only to have Isabella grab it, preventing it from closing. "Hey! Let go! I gotta find Jeet!"

"Why do you need to find him so bad?" Isabella asked.

The drummer glared at her through the car window a moment, only to frown. "Jeet and Irving took me back ta the hotel last night. After kickin Irving outta the room, I told Jeet I liked liked him. He got all sad and said we coudn't date or nuthin, then...I don't remember what happened after; I passed out and woke up this mornin. Then I found this note." He held the paper up. "Now he's gone back ta school and I gotta talk ta him!"

"You do realize that if Baljeet left, it probably means he doesn't want to see or talk to you right? Then what are you going to do? Turn around and came back here the same day? It's a long drive."

The drummer studied her a moment, seeming to consider the question. He grumbled, getting out and putting the front seat down so the others could climb into the back. "Alright fine. You can come. But no mushy mush in the back, ya hear me?"

"No mushy mush." The red head crossed his heart as he climbed in after his girlfriend.

"We promise," Isabella added.

* * *

_Early Wednesday morning_

"Alright, now the two of ya are done lip lockin..." Buford shuddered as he turned off the highway, stopping at a traffic light. "By the way, was makin out in the backseat really necessary? Ya both promised me no mushy mush." Phineas and Isabella shrugged and the drummmer rolled his eyes, idly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "So which way we goin? Are we close?"

"I think Baljeet's campus is pretty close by." Phineas stretched, pulling his phone out of a pocket and tapping on the gps. "When the light turns green, go to the right. Then you're gonna go down a couple blocks and make a left on General Street."

"General. Got it." The drummer steered the car through the light, going down a few blocks and turning left as instructed. "Now what?"

"Uhhh..." he studied the phone. "I don't remember the street names and the names on the phone's gps don't sound familiar. This is one of those places where I remember it as a I go. I think you go down a few side streets before you actually hit it."

Isabella scooted forward, looking out the front window. "Go down this street, make a left, then go down about two blocks and make a right." She paused in thought. "Once you hit the last right, I think that's the college entrance."

"Ya think? I can't be drivin on a wing and prayer here."

"Technically you are," the red head pointed out. "You went to find Baljeet when you didn't know where his campus was." He smirked. "Aren't you glad we came along?"

"No." The drummer looked in the rearview mirror, returning the smirk before turning his attention back to the road. He went down a couple of nearby streets, finally emerging at the college entrance. He found visitor parking close by and put the mustang in park, cutting the engine and hopping out. "Alright, I just gotta find the dorm."

Phineas poked his head out of the backseat. "You want us to come with you? We know where Baljeet's dorm is."

"No." He turned around. "Sorry Phinabella; I gotta do this on my own. Catch ya later."

The red head climbed out of the mustang, stretching his legs before helping his girlfriend out. He laughed. "Izzy, I hate to tell you this, but...you're kind of a mess."

"You're not exactly fresh yourself." She pulled a compact out of her purse, opening it up and showing it to him. The reflection of a college aged man with unkempt hair and bleary eyes stared back at him.

"Ouch."

Isabella turned the compact around, staring at the reflection of a young woman with mussed clothes, wild hair and bleary eyes. She winced. "Maybe we should freshen up a bit."

"Great idea, but--" he stopped as his girlfriend reached into the back of the mustang, popping the trunk. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

She merely smirked, reemerging from the car and coming around to the trunk. She popped open a secret compartment on the floor, pulling out a dark green sundress. "A Fireside Girl alum is always prepared. I asked Ferb to install this for me when you guys redesigned the mustang."

"That's great, but...what about me?"

She studied him a moment. "You don't look to bad; just smooth your shirt a bit and comb your fingers through your hair."

He smirked. "That's cold Izzy."

"Yes, yes it is. Guys get off easy; but girls?" She motioned to her appearance. "This takes a lot of work."

"If I remember correctly, that was the product of a three hour make out session."

She lightly smacked him in the shoulder, giving him a peck on the lips. "I meant it takes work to look the way I normally look."

"I always think you look perfect." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, the pair sharing another kiss.

"Hey, check it out! It's the morning walk of shame! Alright!" Three college students walked by, whooping and hollering. "Yeah! Go get her!" One guy yelled.

The two jumped apart, blushing furiously.

"Umm...I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Yeah, and I'm--"

"Phineas? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember where the nearest bathroom is here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I really have to pee."

* * *

"Jeet! Jeet, where are ya?!" Buford stopped in the middle of campus, looking around. "He's gotta be here somewhere." He ran up to a random student passing by. "Hey, have ya seen someone by the name of Baljeet? Uh...black curly hair; jeans; red collared button up t-shirt? 'Bout this high?" The drummer held a hand slightly below his head. "Tends ta yell at me a lot?"

The young man shook his head. "Sorry. Never heard of him. You might try looking in the dorms."

"Where are they?"

"Go down this walkway, past the library, down that hill and make a left at the bottom. There's three down there; if you want the independent living dorm, that's on the other side of campus. I can show you the way if you like; I have friends that live down there."

"No thanks. I got this."

"I hope you find your..." the student paused. "Friend?"

But the drummer was already gone.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Phineas sighed with relief as he walked out of the bathroom, zipping up his jeans. "Much better." He looked around, grinning as Isabella came walking up. "Whoa." He studied the dark green sundress. "You look great Izzy."

"Thank you very much." She smirked at him. "I see you combed your hair."

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at his outfit. "Clothes are still a bit wrinkled though." He sniffed an armpit. "At least I don't smell."

Isabella chuckled. "Now what should we do?"

"The way I see it, we have the entire day, a whole campus to explore and for the moment..." the red head kissed her on the cheek. "A little bit of alone time." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "What do you say we make the best of it? Act like we're college students for the day?" He paused. "Or however long we're here for."

"What do you mean 'however long we're here for?'"

"Well, we rode in with Buford. Until him and Baljeet make up...well, we could be here awhile."

The woman went to respond, only to be interrupted as a tour group walked by.

"And over here, we have the cafeteria. Millions of our students come here everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner. If you live on campus, you can buy a meal card for the year, which will get you in at anytime. And over here..." a woman motioned for the group to follow her. "Is the music building. Many of our music majors take classes here. The classes range from basic music theory to music composition. And over here..."

Phineas grinned, grabbing his girlfriend by the hand, hauling her behind him as they filed in behind the group. "Izzy, we're taking a tour."

* * *

"Past the library, past the library, past the library...arrghh!" Buford threw his hands in the air. "Where's the gosh darn library?! I've been lookin for hours!"

"Maybe if you had enough sense to stop and ask for directions, you would not have this problem."

He spun around. "Baljeet!" He picked the college student up, hugging him to his chest. "Can't believe I found ya! Phinabella and I drove all night ta get here!" He set the shorter man down. "We gotta talk."

" _Ugh_." Baljeet turned around, stalking off. "Buford, I am done talking to you. My heart cannot handle..." he stopped walking, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "I mean..." he turned around, glaring at the former bully. "No. I am still mad at you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" He spluttered. "Buford, you got drunk and confessed that you loved me! You said you wanted to be more than friends!"

"So?"

"You were drunk! You did not mean any of it! That was the alcohol talking!"

"Hey, I meant every word of what I said." Buford pointed to himself. "I didn't like Irving; he wasn't treatin ya the way ya should be treated."

"He treated me much better in the short time I spent with him Monday than you have in our entire thirteen years of knowing each other." He took a step forward, glaring at him. "I am nothing to you but a punching bag. I always have been." His voice grew quiet. "How am I supposed to know if what you said were true when you were under the influence of alcohol?"

"Because I meant every word."

Baljeet stared at him. "What?"

"Look, I may not be the best lookin guy or even the nicest. I'm a former bully and that's kinda hard ta break." Buford glanced at his shoes before returning his gaze to the other man. "But I like ya Jeet. All the times I pick on ya? It's ta make ya stronger. No offense, but you're kind of a wuss." The other man glared at him. "Heh. That ain't helpin, is it?" He paused a moment. "Yeah I was drunk, but I've liked ya for awhile now. The alcohol just brought it out." He sighed. "You're my best friend Jeet. The others? Yeah they're my friends, but they don't tolerate me like you do. Ya put up with me."

A small smile formed on the other man's face.

"And now?" He growled in annoyance. "Look, I drove all night ta find ya; have I ever done that with anyone else?" When Baljeet didn't respond, he ploughed ahead. "So I guess what I'm sayin is...do ya like me?"

"Yes, but--"

"But what?"

Baljeet sighed. "It is not that simple."

"Sure it is! I like you, you like me. What's simpler than that?"

The college student gave him the smallest of smiles. "I must think about this."

"But--"

"Buford, please." Baljeet held a hand up, stopping the drummer. "I need to be alone." He turned around, walking off without another word.

"Baljeet?" The drummer threw his hands in the air, wailing. "Baljeet!"


	11. Love in a College Town Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n which Phineas and Isabella make the best of what Baljeet's campus has to offer and try to console a disappointed Buford.

"I'm sure glad we ditched the tour."

"Me too. I don't think I could take any more history of the campus buildings. It's cool to see where everything is, but if I wanted to know the history, I could just look it up online."

Phineas stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee, taking a sip. He smiled. "Well, the coffee's not bad. It's a good thing the tour stopped here; I don't think we would have found this place otherwise."

"I know right?" Isabella took a sip of her coffee. "Have we been to this place with Baljeet before?"

"I don't think so. If we had, we probably would have remembered it."

She nodded, taking another sip. "So, what should we do now? We've done the tour, but that's not really acting like college students."

"Well, we could keep exploring. I mean, we don't know the rest of the campus well, but we know it well enough to--"

"Hey everyone! Look at me!" The pair turned, watching as a college student ran into the cafe, lifting up his shirt to reveal the words SCHOOL PRIDE written on his stomach in green paint. "I have school pride! This campus is _awesome_!"

Isabella giggled.

"Josh!" A woman stormed through the door of the cafe. She marched over to the man, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it back down. She glared at him. "Josh, you're drunk." She looked him up and down. "You're also embarrassing me."

"But Becky, I just wanted to show everyone how much school pride I have."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She grabbed him by the shirt collar, hauling him off. "Come on; you can sleep it off in the dorm."

The entire cafe erupted into loud cheers and applause as the couple exited.

Phineas gave a low whistle. "That was interesting."

"I wonder how often that happens."

"More often than you think."

The pair looked at each other, starting at the sight of a woman standing next to their table.

"How long have you been standing there?" Isabella asked.

"Not long. I walked over when the commotion started." The woman held out a hand. "My name's Danielle by the way. I'm the student events director on campus. And to answer your previous question, it happens quite a lot." She looked between them. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." Phineas motioned to a chair.

"Thanks. See, we have a lot of school spirit on campus. The downside is we also have a lot of drinking that goes with it. It's not to bad though; it's only like this when we host on campus events. Since everyone got back from Spring Break last week, they're still a little wound up, so we're spending this week slowly getting everyone back into studying." She smiled. "Sometimes the best way to do that is by having events. Like this one." She placed a flier on the table. "We're having a karaoke sing-off later this afternoon; you should come." Danielle got up from the table, pushing her chair in. "I'd stay and chat, but I have to finish handing out the rest of these fliers. Hope to see you there."

Isabella picked up the flier as the girl left, reading from it. "Five o'clock karaoke happy hour. Student Union." She looked at her boyfriend. "Where's that?"

"Dunno. I think we passed it on the tour. We're either already inside it or near it I think." He got up from the table, motioning her to follow him. "Come on; I bet it's close by."

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"Whoa." Phineas grinned. Everywhere he looked, students were playing videogames, ping-pong, pool or lounging on couches set up in a nearby corner. A couple of students were setting up some karaoke equipment on a makeshift stage.

"Looks like the place alright."

The red head lead them over to a table, grabbing an unopened beer bottle. He grinned at Isabella, pointing across the room to a group of guys sitting on the couches, beer bottles in hand. He started singing. "Girl I'll be over there, with my buddies drinking beer. If you need me, come and get me, when you hear our song."

She giggled, watching as her boyfriend did a few dance steps in the middle of the room.

"In a little while, when you're ready shoot me that smile. That way I'll know, that's it's time to go and you've got your buzz on." He unscrewed the cap, placing the bottle to his lips, only to have Isabella grab it from him.

"Oh no you don't; that's what got you into trouble in the first place, remember?"

He smirked. "I wasn't actually going to drink it Izzy."

"Suurre..."

The red head started at the sound of a low growl. "Izzy, was that your stomach I just heard?"

"The coffee didn't really do it for me. We haven't eaten anything since last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah! We should probably do that. When's the karaoke thing again?"

"Five." She checked her watch. "It's only 12:30 right now; wanna get something to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I could use some food."

* * *

"I can't believe they let us in here."

Isabella looked at the food selections in front of her, sniffing. "It all smells so good."

"Yeah it does!" Phineas reached over, taking a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes before drizzling gravy over it. "I'm gonna get a bowl of soup; meet me over by the waffle makers?"

"Yep." She gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before heading to another food station. "Ooo...grilled cheese."

"Yo Isabella!"

The young woman turned around. She smiled. "Hey Buford. Did you talk to Baljeet?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Oo...kaay..." she paused at the refreshment station, grabbing a cup and filling it with ice before sliding the cup under the soda dispenser. "Didn't go well?"

"I told him how I felt; he said he had ta think about it."

"Well...that's a good sign."

"No it ain't."

Isabella frowned. "Are you hungry? Phineas is over there by the waffle makers; we were going to sit down and eat."

"Not hungry." The drummer sighed, following his friend over to where the red head was waiting.

"Hey Buford," Phineas greeted. "Did you..." he trailed off at Isabella's don't ask motions. "Uh...you hungry? There's waffles over here." He motioned to the machines.

"Nah man. I'm to depressed ta eat. Jeet said he returned my feelins, but he had ta think about it. Ya know, I don't get it; I like him and he likes me, so why spend time thinkin about it?"

"He probably wants to be sure he makes the right decision," the rhythm guitarist offered, motioning the guys to follow her into the main part of the cafeteria. She lead them over to a table by the window. "Is this a good spot."

"Yep."

Buford shrugged as he sat down.

Isabella slid into a chair. "Some people need time to think about big decisions like that. Relationships can be complicated; Baljeet loves you, but...maybe he's not one hundred percent sure his feelings will be returned."

"But I returned them! I'd been crushin on him for awhile! It was the alcohol that brought it out!"

"Did you tell him that?" Phineas asked, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"YES!" He slammed his hands on the table, causing some soup to slosh over the side of the bowl. The red head glared at him. "Heh. Sorry Phineas." Buford growled, lightly pounding his head on the table.

"Okay, okay." Isabella reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So you told Baljeet how you feel, he said he returned your feelings, but has to think about it." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry Buford, but...all you can do now is wait. Baljeet has to make the final decision. He has to come to you. Forcing him will only push him away."

"Yeah." The drummer sighed, sitting up straight. "It's still annoyin though."

"Let's talk about something else then," the red head suggested. "We could talk about what songs we're playing Friday night."

"Do we even have a set list?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think so. We really have to start planning set lists ahead of time."

"Hey, I got somethin way juicier than set lists." Buford leaned across the table, waiting until he had his friends' attention. He placed an elbow on the table, wagging a pointer finger at them. "Ferb and Gretchen hooked up yesterday."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Found 'em in the middle of the afternoon doin the nasty. Gretchen asnwered the door in a bathrobe and everything."

"She could have just gotten out of the shower," the lead vocalist pointed out.

"Really Phineas? With just her and Ferb in the room and their clothes all over the floor? I think your brother was naked; he wasn't wearin a shirt and the rest of him was covered with a bed sheet."

Phineas paled, pushing his soup away. "I just lost my appetite."

"Heh heh." The drummer smirked. "Glad I could give ya that image." He got up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go buy some lemon drops."

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"If Ferb and Gretchen decided to do it, I'm oddly okay with that. I just didn't need the visual."

She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, pushing her food away. "After that, I don't think I have much of an appetite either." The two got up from the table, heading into the lobby of the cafeteria. Isabella stopped, watching as Buford walked around the lobby, handing out lemon drops. "Uh Buford? What are you doing?"

The red head nudged her, pointing to Buford and singing. "There's a what's his name, he just can't seem to graduate. He's hitting on the new crop, buying them lemon drops..." he shook his head. "Man that's just wrong."

Isabella took several steps foward, grabbing Buford as the drummer handed a lemon drop to a girl.

"Hey! Isabella, what are ya--"

She glared at the other girl. "Sorry, but he's taken." She hauled him off. "Come on Buford; Phineas and I are going to karaoke and you're coming with us."

* * *

_Later that night_

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Buford slung an arm around Phineas and Isabella, the three walking down the main part of campus. "I'd do that again in a heartbeat!"

"Should we tell him how bad his singing was?" Isabella asked.

Phineas shook his head.

"Alright, it's ten pm. Now what are we doin?"

"Well..." the red head scratched the back of his neck, shrugging off the drummer's arm. "Izzy and I were going to go to Baljeet's dorm and ask if we could stay with him for the night. Unless you were planning on driving back to Miami tonight; then Izzy and I could just sleep in the car on the way there."

"I ain't leavin. I'm waitin for Jeet remember?"

"You could be waiting awhile," Isabella pointed out.

"I'll sleep in the mustang if I hafta."

"Why don't you come with us to the dorm?" Phineas suggested. "Maybe Baljeet's done thinking by now and he'll let you stay."

Buford turned to the rhythm guitarist a moment before turning his attention back to the red head. "No. If Isabella says ta wait for Jeet and let him come ta me, then so be it."

"Well, if you're sure..." the three stopped walking. "Baljeet's dorm is down that way and the parking lot's that way, so..."

The drumer saluted them. "Later Phinabella." He left without another word.

"I sure hope everything works out for them." Isabella took the red head's hand in hers, the pair walking down the hill towards Baljeet's dorm. "As strange as this sounds, they're kind of meant for each other."

"I know what you mean; I think the same thing everytime they're together. They've been close since we were eight, but..." the pair entered the dorm, glancing around the courtyard before heading into the main unit. Phineas shrugged as they reached Baljeet's door. "I guess getting older changes things."

"It did for us."

The red head knocked on the door and a voice sounded from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's Phineas and Isabella."

The door opened and Baljeet grinned, enveloping his friends in a hug. "Phinabella! What are you--wait." He released them. "You came with Buford, did you not?"

"Yes, yes we did," the red head answered.

"Is he still here? I do not wish to speak to him at this juncture."

"He's still here, but he's sleeping in the mustang," Isabella answered.

"He is?" The college student stared at them a moment, ushering them inside before closing the door. "Maybe I should..." his expression hardened. "No. I am still mad at him."

"Oh come on Baljeet! You can't still be mad at Buford." Phineas stared at his friend. " _Are_ you still mad at Buford?"

He sighed. "No, I am not mad. Just very confused. I do care about Buford very much and he says he loves me ands has liked me for awhile. It is just..." he groaned. "Sorry; I cannot think at this moment. I am tired."

"That's okay Buddy."

"Um Baljeet? Since Buford's sleeping in the mustang, that means we're kind of stuck here for the night. We don't mean to impose, but could we stay with you?" Baljeet arched a brow. "Just for the night," Isabella clarified.

"We'll even sleep on the floor," Phineas added. "We're sorry to do this to you; we know you like being in a single person dorm for a reason, but--"

"It would really help us out," the rhythm guitarist added. "If you need to finish studying, we'll be quiet."

"I am done studying for today." The college student smiled. "Yes, you may stay the night." He opened the door, heading out into the courryard. "I will talk to the RA and see if I can find blankets for you."


	12. College Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phineas plans a barbecue to get Baljeet's mind off of Buford. Meanwhile, Gretchen and Ferb arrive on campus and try to find Buford.

_Thursday morning_

"Isn't college life great?" Phineas sighed in contentment, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair from his girlfriend's face, gazing into her eyes. "No responsibility, no set lists, just you, me, and this hard carpeted floor." He leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "We don't even have classes."

Isabella sighed, closing her eyes. "It's perfect."

"Let's stay here forever."

"Agreed."

"I mean, the others don't need us right? Gretchen can take over for you, Ferb's versatile enough to play several instruments, we wouldn't have to put up with Buford..."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Absolutely."

"If you are going to do that, please consider doing it somewhere else. I do not need to see it."

Phineas bit back an annoyed sigh as Baljeet walked into the room. He winked at Isabella. "Or him."

She giggled, scooting away from him, propping herself up on an elbow. "How was your class Baljeet?"

"It was alright."

"Alright?" The red head arched an eyebrow. "But you love your classes; how was it just alright?"

Baljeet sat down at his desk. "Well, this professor is a bit of a challenge; he is alright, but he teaches below my intellectual level." He waved the comment away. "I would prefer a different professor, but I already signed up for his class this semester and I need the credits."

"I'm sorry Buddy. That's rough." He paused a moment. "Maybe you should come with us on the road; you're so smart, you could teach yourself. Find online classes that are at your level."

"That is very kind of you, but as I said when we graduated from high school, I value a higher education. Touring and performing is fine for you, but it is not the life I want."

"What life _do_ you want?" Isabella asked.

"Well--"

"A life with Buford!" The lead vocalist shrank back at the collective glares from his friend and girlfriend. "What? Don't you _want_ a life with Buford?"

"There are more important things in life than being in a relationship Phineas."

"Like what?"

The college student glared at him. "You know, if you insist on staying here, you can at least make yourself useful." He stood up, lightly tapping the red head in the leg with his foot. "I have had three classes already this morning and you two have done nothing but lounge about on my floor."

The red head pointed a finger at his friend. "You know what Baljeet? You've just been beaten up by this life so much that you've forgotten how to have fun."

He sighed, looking at Isabella. "He is going to sing now, is he not?"

"Yes, yes he is."

Phineas jumped to his feet, pointing at the college student. "We've been getting beat up by this 'ol life, seems all we got left is Friday and Saturday night and sometimes Sunday if Monday's a holiday--"

"That lyric is littered with bad grammar and improper english."

"I got a buncha buddies we ain't seen in awhile, we got some good time fun and hot dog buns in a stock pile, with some home brew, Malibu and Miller Lite." He reached down, pulling Isabella to her feet and twirling her around. "Girl put on that short little party dress and make me a little bit jealous--hey! I got it!"

"Got what?" The rhythm guitarist looked up as her boyfriend stopped spinning her. "Phineas?"

"A barbecue!"

"Barbecue?" She raised a brow. "What--"

"A barbecue is the perfect way to help Baljeet relax and have fun." He turned to his friend. "A barbecue will help get your mind off things and take a break from all that studying."

"Sure. There is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I have two more classes today."

"When are they?"

"One is in forty-five minutes and one is early this afternoon." Baljeet smirked, studying the red head. "Okay Phineas, I will take you up on your offer."

"Great!"

"However, there is one caveat."

"What's that?"

"You have to take my next two classes." He continued to smirk. "Without studying for them. I have a test in the last class; it is on the molecular and sub particles of water. Once you take the classes, you may have your barbecue and I will attend." He held out a hand. "Is it a deal?"

Phineas grinned, shaking his friend's hand. "Deal."

* * *

Gretchen breathed a sigh as Ferb pulled the jeep into the nearest visitor parking lot. "It's a good thing Buford called us; otherwise, we wouldn't have known where the others were."

Ferb nodded as he put the jeep in park and cut the engine, coming around to open the passenger side door.

"Thanks for driving all this way Ferb." She stood on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It was difficult being stuck with no transportation."

"My pleasure."

"Now, where do we think Buford is? He said he slept in the mustang last night, right?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as his phone rang. He fished the phone out of his pocket, holding it to his ear as he pressed send. "Hello?"

"Hey Bro! Look, I know this may sound like a weird favor, but is there any chance you and Gretchen are headed to Baljeet's campus? I'm planning a barbecue this afternoon to help Baljeet unwind and, well, I know it might take you half the day to get here, but--"

"We're already here."

A pause came over the line. "You are?"

"Buford called us. He told us where you had all gone and said to come pick him up. He said he was tired of waiting, but didn't want to leave you and Isabella stranded."

"Wait. _Buford_ said that?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Baljeet must have really gotten to him."

Ferb raised a brow. "Baljeet--"

"Long story. Hey, I'd talk more, but I made a deal with Baljeet this morning that if I took his last two classes of the day, I could throw him a barbecue. I know you're not to familiar with the area, but woud you and Gretchen mind making a grocery store run? There's a couple of things we need for the party."

"What do you need?"

"Several packages of hot dogs and hot dog buns; beer, whatever you can find, umm...Miller Lite maybe? Couple bags of ice...streamers...oh, better pick up some hamburger meat and buns...and maybe some mayo, ketchup, relish, chips, soda, mustard, onions, tomatoes...you know, the usual barbecue fare."

"Amything else--"

"Sorry Bro, gotta go. Class is about to start." He went to hang up, only to pause as the red head's voice came over the line again. "Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"If you find Buford, take him with you. I think he's kinda depressed over Baljeet."

"Baljeet?"

"Gotta go!" The lead vocalist hung up before the bassist could ask for further clarification.

"Who was that?" Gretchen asked.

"Phineas. We've been instructed to buy groceries for a barbecue he's throwing this afternoon."

"That sounds fun."

"We've also been instructed to take Buford with us."

"That might be rather difficult, as we don't know--"

"Anything to stupid to be said is sung."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at the bassist. "What do you think that was?"

Ferb placed a finger to his lips and winked, motioning her to follow him as they made their way across the parking lot.

* * *

"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." Buford smiled slightly at the book in his hand. "That was the first time he ever heard me quote Voltaire." He sighed. "I wonder how much longer I need ta wait--"

"Hello Buford."

"Gah!" The drummer jumped a foot into the air, practically falling off the hood of the mustang. "Dude! Warn me next time ya do that!" He hastily stuck the book in his back pocket. "Ya coulda given me a heart attack."

"It would have been a blessing," Ferb snarked.

"Haha. You're a dang laugh riot, ya know that?"

The bassist shrugged.

"What are you reading?" Gretchen asked. "It sounded like Voltaire."

"What I read is none of your dang business." Before he could get another word in, Ferb grabbed him by the shirt collar, hauling the drummer off the car. "Hey! What gives?! Lemmie go!"

"We've been tasked with grocery shopping. Phineas is planning a barbecue this afternoon and we've been instructed to take you with us."

"No way man." He squirmed out of the other man's grip. "Isabella told me I should wait for Baljeet."

"Why are you waiting for him?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot ta tell ya. I realized the night I got drunk that I _liked_ liked Baljeet. I didn't like him hangin around Irving." He growled. "Phinabella and I drove all the way here and Jeet had the nerve to return my feelings, but said he had ta think about them. Isabella told me to wait for him ta come ta me, but..."

"You're tired of waiting," Ferb supplied.

"Yeah man." The drummer sighed. "Waitin sucks." He motioned to the car. "I even slept out here last night; do ya know how uncomfortable your backseat is?"

"Buford, waiting doesn't mean sitting around _physically_ waiting. It means going about your life and not pressuring Baljeet to talk about his feelings unless he wants to." The young woman placed a hand on his arm. "That's what Isabella meant by waiting."

"Oh."

"Come grocery shopping with us. It might make the waiting go faster. And if Phineas is throwing a barbecue, it stands to reason Baljeet will be there."

The drummer looked between the pair and shrugged. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

"Come on...just a few more seconds..." Phineas sat at his desk, anxiously watching the clock. "Couple more..." he groaned, reclining in his seat. "This is why I lasted a week in college."

_We cooked the pig in the ground_   
_got some beer on ice_   
_cause all my rowdy friends are coming over tonight..._

_I'm bad, b-b-b-b-bad,_   
_bad to the bone_

The red head perked up, sitting up straight as several more ringtones blasted through the classroom.

_Come on come on_   
_baby let's get gone_

He started at the sound of his own going off, hastily reaching into his back pocket and sheepishly turning it off. "Sorry."

The professor glared at him.

He returned his attention to the clock, counting under his breath. "Three...two...one...YES!" He jumped up from his seat, causing some students to stare at him in confusion, while others smirked in amusement. He grinned. "Barbecue at the Kai dorm later this afternoon. Around four o'clock. See you there!" Phineas grabbed Baljeet's textbooks from the desk, bolting out of the room and into the quad.

"Phineas!"

"Isabella!" The red head grinned, setting the books down before running to his girlfriend, enveloping her in a hug. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. Baljeet told me how long his class was, so I decided to come greet you. That's the last of his classes for the day right?"

"Yep." He released her, grabbing the textbooks before wrapping an arm around Isabella's waist, the two heading back to the dorm. "Let's get this barbecue started!"


	13. The Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang prepares for the barbecue, Isabella renders Phineas speechless (in a good way) and things start looking up for Buford and Baljeet.

"A little to the left Bro." Phineas stood in the dorm courtyard, watching as Ferb stood on a ladder, attempting to attach a banner to the corner of the building. "Annd...perfect!"

Ferb hopped off the last rung of the ladder, coming to stand next to the red head. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course! Who doesn't love a banner that says Free Beer? It'll definitely bring the crowds at any rate." He walked over to the opposite side of the courtyard. "How're the hot dogs coming Izzy?"

"Great!" She scrutinized the supplies. "Ferb, are you sure you guys bought enough? There could be a ton of people here; the last thing we need is to run out of food."

The bassist smiled, producing another package of hot dog buns from under a nearby table.

"You rock."

He saluted her before walking over to a long table set parallel to the dorm rooms. "Need any help?"

Gretchen looked up from where she was arranging tomato slices on a paper plate. "If you would fill those bowls over there with chips and grab the bottles of soda from the mustang, that would be great." He nodded, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking off.

"Anything I can do?" Phineas walked over, looking at the spread. "Looks great Gretchen."

"Thanks. And yes. If you could slice that block of cheese over there so we can have it ready for burgers, that would be great."

"Sure." The red head grabbed the nearby cheese slicer, making several cuts before taking the slices and arranging them next to the onions. "Is this okay, or do you want them cut into thinner slices?"

"No, that should be fine." The young woman readjusted her glasses before grabbing a handful of chopped lettuce, placing it next to the tomatoes.

"Things with you and Ferb seem to be going well."

"They are." She smiled. "The past four days with him have been wonderful."

Phineas finished slicing the cheese, making sure to put the cheese slicer in a bowl marked _to wash_. "Anything else I can do?"

Gretchen considered the offer a moment, surveying the table. "No, I can take it from here. Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

"Phineas, most of the hot dogs are already cooked and Ferb said he'd cook the hamburger patties. If you wouldn't mind setting the buns on the table over by the barbecue, that would be great."

"Sure Izzy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get ready for the party."

"I thought you already were."

She smirked. "Oh, not quite. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Isabella kissed him on the lips. "It's a surprise for a reason; you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Well, I do love surprises."

"Alright, enough with the mushy mush." Buford walked over to the pair. "I had ta put up with you two the whole ride here; no more mushy mush."

"You mean the make out session?" Isabella teased, walking off toward the girls' side of the dorms.

The drummer shuddered.

"What's up Buford?" The lead vocalist asked.

"If you're done makin goo goo eyes at Isabella, I could use some help puttin up these streamers."

"Oh right! The streamers! Uh..."

Gretchen placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle the buns Phineas; you help Buford."

He grinned. "Thanks Gretchen."

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"Yo Phineas! Should I put a couple more streamers over here, or are we good?"

"Umm...hang on." Phineas stepped off the last rung of the ladder, looking up. "You know what Buford? I think we're good. Just hang that last streamer up there and come down. And if you could put that ladder away, that would be great." He checked his watch. "It's almost four; people should be arriving soon."

"You got it." The drummer stepped off the last two rungs, quickly disassembling the ladder before tucking it under an arm. He paused, looking toward the boys' side of the dorm.

The red head placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Baljeet will be here." He frowned. "At least, I hope he is. I did plan this barbecue to help him unwind."

"Jeet unwindin?" Buford smirked as he walked off. "That'd be a miracle."

"He better show up." Phineas checked his watch again. "Where's Izzy? The party's going to start in--"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha dooin?"

He turned around. "Whoa." His girlfriend stood before him wearing a short, black dress that hugged her hips. With the heels on, she was almost as tall as he was. He went to say something, only to shut his mouth.

"Did I leave you speechless?"

He smirked, grabbing her by the hand and twirling her toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Not quite." He grinned, the two dancing around the courtyard as he sang. "Girl put on that short little party dress, make me a little bit jealous. Get me thinking--"

I hate to interrupt, but is everything ready?" Ferb asked as his brother and friend twirled to a stop.

Phineas studied the courtyard a moment, breaking into a grin. "Guys, it's perfect." He paused in thought. "Except for one thing..."

"Way aheada ya." Buford held up a boombox, flicking it on before setting it on a nearby table.

"Great idea Buford. Music will definitely--"

"Hey, is this where the barbecue is?" A group of college-aged men appeared at the entrance to the courtyard. One of them held something up. "We brought a six pack."

"Hey guys!" The red head grinned, walking over. "Yep, this is the place alright." He shook the men's hands. "How're you guys doing?"

"Great man; just finished classes for the week, so it's gonna be a nice three day weekend."

"Awesome! Well follow me and you can just...put your beer..." he looked around the courtyard. "Hey Bro, could you--"

"Right in here please." Ferb walked over, holding a large bucket of ice up to the college students. "We have a bigger one out back."

"Whoa! You're British?! Man, that's so cool!"

"I've always thought so."

"Umm...Phineas?" Isabella touched her boyfriend on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Not to be a downer or anything, but...where's Baljeet?"

"Probably in his room studying. Would you mind--"

"Not at all." She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading towards the dorm.

"Hey, was that your girlfriend?" One of the college students asked. "She's hot."

He smirked. "Yes, yes she is."

* * *

Baljeet looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Baljeet?" Isabella stepped into the room. "Hey, I know you're probably busy studying, but..."

He sighed, clicking off his desk lamp. "I know. Phineas planned the barbecue for me and I should attend." He smiled at his friend. "Isabella, may I say, you look most amazing."

"Thank you very much."

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from one of the girls' here." She put a finger to her lips, winking at him. "Don't tell Phineas though; this look actually made him speechless."

"That is no small feat."

She sat down on the bed. "Soo...are you done thinking about Buford?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, I do like him. It is just...the only thing holding me back is..." he swallowed. "Fear."

"You can't let that stop you. Buford's probably just as scared as you are."

"Yes, but--"

Isabella hopped off the bed. "Baljeet Tjinder, this is your moment! You have done nothing but hide away in this room with your nose in your studies. It's time to stand up and tell Buford how you really feel!"

"Isabella..."

Her voice softened. "I once heard a friend of mine say 'fear is for yesterday, today we live.'" He smiled. "Don't let fear keep you from living." She pumped a fist in the air. "Now go climb that Buford mountain!"

"You do realize that phrase can be taken two ways right?"

"I don't care! Get out there and fight for him! Fight fight fight!"

He laughed, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. "Alright, alright, I will go to the party." He stepped outside, waiting for Isabella to follow before locking the door behind them. He smirked at her. "But I will not be happy about it."

* * *

"Hey Buddy!" Phineas grinned, walking over and slapping Baljeet on the back. "Glad you decided to join us." He slung an arm around the college student's shoulders. "What do you think? Looks good right?"

"Yes, it looks wonderful." He shrugged off the red head's arm. "If you do not mind Phineas, I think I will go sit down and watch the party from there." Baljeet motioned to a fold out chair in the corner of the courtyard before turning and walking away.

"Uhh..."

"Sorry Phineas." Isabella walked over, giving him a sideways kiss on the mouth. "I got him out here, but other than that, I don't think there's anything else we can do. It looks like him and Buford will have to work this out for themselves. We've meddled enough."

"Maybe we haven't meddled _far_ enough."

She smirked in amusement. "What are you thinking?"

"Well..." he leaned over, whispering in her ear.

Isabella grinned. "You know, that just might work."

* * *

"One cheeseburger and one hot dog please."

Ferb nodded at the request, expertly flipping a hamburger patty into the air before spinning around, catching it on a plate behind his back.

The woman in front of him rolled her eyes before walking away. "Showoff."

He ignored the comment, dropping several more patties onto the grill.

"That smells wonderful." Gretchen walked up, smiling. "Do we still have plenty of food? I'm starting to run low on hamburger fixins; if we're low on buns, patties or hot dogs, I can always make another run to the store."

The bassist shook his head, motioning behind him at a stockpile of groceries.

"Did we buy all that?"

"I might have snuck in a few extra things."

She smiled, kissing him. "Phineas was right; you _do_ think of everything."

He flipped a few more patties over. "Another kiss for the cook?"

"Of course."

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're not the only ones being mushy." Phineas grinned as him and Isabella walked up. "I don't think Buford's allowed to give us a hard time anymore. Speaking of Buford--"

Ferb held a hand up, effectively cutting his brother off. "What's the plan?"

The red head grinned. "Okay gang, huddle up. We're going to get Buford and Baljeet together if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Phineas stood in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for everyone to look his way. "Now that we've all had our fill of burgers and hot dogs, my friends and I realized we should probably clear the area so everyone can dance and have a good time. If you would kindly move your chairs to the perimeter of the area, that will give us enough space to dance."

"Phineas, what are ya doin?"

"Well Buford, we figured dancing would be a great way for everyone to get to know each other." He waited for the guests to move their chairs before motioning to his brother. Ferb smirked, turning up the boombox. "And what better way to get to know each other than by slow dancing? Everyone grab a partner and have fun!"

He waited until everyone had paired off before walking to one end of the courtyard. He held a hand out to Isabella. "Care to dance?"

She grinned. "You bet!"

Ferb took off his apron, offering a hand to Gretchen, inclining his head toward the courtyard. "Shall we?"

She took the offered hand, allowing Ferb to escort her to the floor. "We shall."

* * *

"Ya wanna dance?" Buford held out a hand and Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "What? You're always complainin ya never have anyone ta dance with; now's your chance."

"You ask me _now_?" He stood up, glaring at the drummer.

"Ya know, you've been nuthin but cold to me since I got here. I told ya I liked ya and ya haven't said anything." The drummer sighed. "I don't wanna wait anymore Jeet. If ya don't return my feelins, just..." he scrunched his eyes shut. "Make it quick. I'm tough. I can take it."

"Oh Buford..."

His eyes popped open. "Don't 'oh Buford' me alright? I hate when ya do that; it makes me feel--" his eyes widened in surprise as Baljeet leaned forward, kissing the former bully on the lips. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "But-what-what just happened? Does that mean--"

"I am done thinking. I like you too." Baljeet took the drummer by the hand, leading him to the dance floor. "I am sorry if I have been cold to you. I have liked you probably for as long as you have liked me. I did not really _need_ to think; I was just scared."

"Can I tell ya a secret?" The college student nodded. "Buford was scared too."

Baljeet wrapped his arms around the drummer's neck, Buford wrapping his arms around the college student's waist, the two swaying to the music.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!" Phineas high fived his girlfriend. "I knew it would work."

"Wait, you planned this?" Baljeet asked, as him and Buford stopped dancing, staring at them.

The red head grinned sheepishly. "Well...kinda. It wasn't much of a plan; we kinda made it up as we went along." He shrank back at the collective glare. "Look, Izzy, Ferb, Gretchen and I wanted to help; we just thought--"

Buford released Baljeet, taking a step toward Phineas. "Dinnerbell..." he stopped directly in front of the red head and grinned. "Come here man!" He pulled the lead vocalist into a one armed bear hug, the other arm grabbing Isabella. "You two are the best friends a guy could ever have!"

"Buford...not...breathing..." Isabella gasped out.

"Dad? Is...that...you?" Phineas choked out. "I'm...coming..."

"Buford, I believe you are choking them," Baljeet pointed out.

"Oops." He let go. "Heh heh. Sorry. Just a little--"

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ferb asked as him and Gretchen walked up.

The drummer studied them a moment. "Ya helped plan this too?" He motioned between himself and Baljeet and the bassist nodded in confirmation. Tears welled up in Buford's eyes. "Aw man, come here!" He pulled Ferb and Gretchen into a hug before grabbing Isabella, Phineas and Baljeet. "Group hug!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." Buford smiled at the college student next to him. "Remember the first time ya ever heard me say that?"

"Yes. It was in the Sun Beater 3000 during our whirlwind trip to beat the sun." Baljeet laid his head on the drummer's shoulder, sighing in contentment. "It is a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah..." the drummer wrapped an arm around the other man's waist, the two watching the darkening sky in silence.

"Well, I think that's the last of it." Baljeet straightened up at the familiar voice, watching the others walk toward the mustang. "Ferb, everything's cleaned up right?"

The bassist nodded in confirmation.

"What about the extra food?"

"Gretchen and I bagged it up and put it in the fridge in the dorm kitchen," Isabella answered. "The dorm residents were thrilled; they're throwing another barbeque tomorrow afternoon."

"What about the boombox?"

"Taken care of," Gretchen answered.

"The banner and streamers?"

Ferb laughed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Not to worry. Everything is well taken care of." The group stopped next to the mustang, looking at the couple sitting on the hood.

Phineas grinned. "Buford and Baljeet?"

"Check and check." Isabella made two check mark motions with a finger. "Hey guys; enjoying the sunset?"

Baljeet smiled. "Yes. Very much." He snuggled against Buford.

"Well gang, I hate to say it, but we should probably head back to Miami. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow." The red head yawned.

"Me too," Isabella agreed.

"So...who's taking what back? Izzy and I can take the jeep; Buford, you can come with us if--"

"No way man. You two wanna be mushy on the way back, go ahead." The drummer slid off the hood of the mustang, helping Baljeet to the ground. "I'll go with Ferb."

"Alright. Baljeet? Gretchen? You guys coming back with us?"

"I am not going back," Baljeet answered.

"Aww. Why not?" Buford asked.

"I have classes tomorrow Buford. And a few tests to study for next week."

Buford cradled the college student's face in his hands. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Most definitely." The two kissed and Baljeet stepped away, watching as the drummer climbed into the mustang.

"Come on Ferb! Let's getta move on!"

The bassist looked at Gretchen expectantly. "Coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow night; I have a class in the morning."

Ferb nodded, giving Gretchen a peck on the lips before turning around and sliding into the mustang.

"Well Izzy, looks like it's just you and me in the jeep." Phineas poked his head inside the mustang. "Bro, do you have--" a set of keys was thrust out the car window and he grinned. "Thanks Ferb. See you back at the hotel." He turned to the others. "Bye guys."

Isabella waved as they walked off. "Bye Baljeet. Bye Gretchen, see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye!" Baljeet waved as his friends made their way out of the parking lot. He turned to the woman next to him. "Gretchen, did you not tell Ferb you will be spending a semester abroad?"

She sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Things were going so well, I didn't want to ruin it." She did a facepalm. "Why didn't I just tell him?"

"If things have been going as well as you say, telling him will be difficult. But you need to do it."

Gretchen sighed again. "I know."


	14. If You Ain't Here to Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter in which Phineas and Isabella relax on the beach, Isabella takes Buford's cell phone, and it's back to the bar for another gig.

_Friday_

"Ahhh, isn't this the life Isabella?" Phineas stretched out on a beach towel, grasping his girlfriend's hand. "No gig until tonight; the warm afternoon sun on our faces; the smell of the ocean..." he sighed in contentment. "I could get used to this."

"Definitely." Isabella let go of his hand, sitting up. "Want to rub suntan lotion on my back?"

He grinned, bolting upright. "You bet!"

"Gee Phin, don't get to excited."

"I wasn't excited..." he trailed off. "Oh. You were joking."

She smiled, handing him a bottle of suntan lotion before crawling over and sitting with her back to him, lifting her hair off her back and neck. "Lotion me."

The red head laughed, squiritng a dollop of the lotion into his palm before rubbing it down her back. "Yes Ma'm."

"Ma'm?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. She waited while he rubbed in the last of the lotion, scooting backwards into his lap once the red head had finished.

Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist, the two watching the ocean in silent contentment.

"Nah man, I ain't hangin up first. You hang up first." Buford came walking up the beach towards them, his phone pressed to an ear. He smiled. "See? Ya don't wanna end this call either." He paused. "Nope. Buford ain't lettin ya study."

"Watch this." The red head winked at his girlfriend before turning his attention to the drummer. "Hey Buford! Now who's guilty of mushy mush?"

"Just a sec Jeet." He held a hand over the phone's speaker, his smile widening. "Still you guys."

Phineas rolled his eyes as the drummer walked off, watching as Ferb emerged from the surf. "Hey Bro. Heard from Gretchen yet?"

The bassist shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Isabella offered. "It's Friday; she could have hit traffic on the way down."

"Yeah Bro, I'm sure she'll--hang on." The lead vocalist held up a finger, gently pushing Isabella off his lap before digging inside her beach bag, standing up as he grabbed his cell. He squinted at the screen. "Duty calls."

"It's four o'clock already?" The rhythm guitarist glanced toward the sky. "Have we really been out here that long?"

"It would appear so," Ferb answered.

"Soo...it's four o'clock right now...our gig starts at six...we should probably--"

"Hi! I'm Sandy!" A college student bounded up to them, handing Isabella a hot pink flier. "We're having a bonfire on the beach tonight as a sort of end to Spring Break."

"End?" Isabella glanced at the flier. "But it's only Friday."

"Some people have to go back and study, or they're from out of state, or have family in town they got guilted into visiting before going home. At any rate, I gotta finish handing out the rest of these fliers." She jogged down the beach, calling over her shoulder. "Hope to see you there!"

"Bonfire huh?" The red head peered over his girlfriend's shoulder, reading the flier.

She smirked at him. "I know that look; what are you thinking Phin?"

"I'm thinking that by the time our gig's over, we should have plenty of time left to join the bonfire." He paused, looking between his brother and girfriend. "That is, if it's alright with you guys."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Ferb?"

The bassist nodded in confirmation.

"Great! I'll grab Buford and then we can--"

"Dude! You hang up first!" Buford walked up, the phone still pressed to his ear. He went to say something, only for Isabella to reach over, snatching the phone from his hand and holding it up to her ear.

"Sorry Baljeet. Buford has to go. He'll call you back later."

Phineas laughed at the shocked expression on the drummer's face as his girlfriend hung up the phone. "That's my Izzy."

"Hey! Ya don't do that ta someone!" Buford made a grab for the phone, only for the red head to stop him.

"Sorry Buford, you're gonna have to finish that conversation later; we have to get ready for tonight's gig."

He glowered at the rhythm guitarist. "Fine. But I want my phone back."

"Oh, you'll get it back." The rhythm guitarist smirked, placing the phone in her beach bag. " _After_ the gig."

* * *

"Whoa!" Phineas eyes widened as they entered the bar. "Is it just me, or is this place even more packed than the day we got here?"

"Didn't that girl on the beach tell us it's the end of Spring Break?" Isabella asked.

"Well yeah, for some students. But I didn't think--"

"Man, they're just here ta party. Ya know, get it all out before they have ta go back ta studyin." Buford smirked. "Makes perfect sense ta me."

"There sure is a lot going on here tonight." The red head surveyed the bar. "For instance..." He motioned to the various bottles of alcohol behind him. "We got beer in a tub and some good looking girls." The lead vocalist walked over to the bar, taking a college student by the hand and twirling her around. "Dressed to the nines, looking for a good time."

The girl giggled as Phineas let her go. He smiled before motioning his friends to follow him over to the bar entrance. He pointed out the door. "Jacked up trucks, stacked in thick, white rock stuck in the mud grips--"

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" The bouncer walked over to them, glaring at Buford. "I thought I kicked you out."

"That was the first night. I've been back; ya just haven't seen me." The other man raised a brow. "I've been behavin."

"Where's your ID?"

"Right here." The drummer reached into the back pocket of his shorts, fishing around inside. "Uhh...I know it's here somewhere..."

"He's with us," Phineas said hastily. He quickly grabbed his friend's arm, hauling him back inside, the band members running to the stage. Ferb and Isabella hopped onstage first, Buford sitting down at the drums as the red head grabbed a microphone, singing into it. "So go on and throw your cards down, knock a shot out, get yourself in the zone, yeah you might as well, go on and head your ass back home, if you ain't here to party!" He walked down to the main floor, shaking hands with the bar patrons.

_Throw your keys on the bar_   
_you ain't driving your car_   
_if you're here with me, that's how it's gonna be_   
_cause we're here to party baby..._

"Yeah yeah." Phineas grinned as the entire bar held their glasses up in a toast, singing along. "Yeah you better be here to party!"

The entire bar erupted into loud cheers and applause.

"Thanks so much for welcoming us back everyone! The next band will be playing in half an hour, so stay tuned and have a great Friday night!"

"Wonderful performance."

"Gretchen!" Isabella set her guitar down before hopping offstage, enveloping her friend in a hug. "You made it back!"

"I meant to be here sooner, but I hit traffic on the way down." Her eyes searched the stage. "Where's Ferb?"

"He's around here somewhere..." the rhythm guitarist frowned. "He can't have gone far; we just finished..." she stifled a giggle as Ferb snuck up behind Gretchen. He winked at her before gently placing his hands over Gretchen's eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hello Ferb." Her cheeks pinked as he removed his hands, gently placing them on her waist before kissing her.

"Hello."

"Hey Gretchen!" Phineas grinned as he walked offstage. "Glad you could make it back. Tough drive?"

"Lots of traffic." She looked behind her, grinning up at the bassist. "But definitely worth the drive. What's the plan for tonight?"

"There's an end of Spring Break bonfire back at the hotel. We were gonna go if you want to come with us."

"Sure. But why is it an _end_ of Spring Break bonfire? It's only Friday."

He laughed. "Long story. We'll fill you in on the way." He called over his shoulder. "Hey Buford, we're heading back to the hotel; Wayne said he'd take care of our instruments. You ready to go yet?"

"No." The drummer emerged from backstage, glaring at Isabella. "Girlie still has my phone." He marched down to the floor. "Where is it?"

Isabella dug around inside her purse before pulling a phone from it, handing it over. "Happy?"

Gretchen raised a brow. "What was that about?"

Ferb wrapped an arm around her waist, the two following the others out of the bar. "Also a long story."

"See what happens when you leave Gretchen?" The red head teased. "You miss all the fun."


	15. Spring Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Baljeatles play an impromptu gig on the beach at the request of their fans, Buford deals with an incredibly drunk Veronica, and Gretchen gives Ferb some heart breaking news.

"Oh my gosh!" Several squeals went up as Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella and Gretchen hit the beach, making their way towards the bonfire.

"Are you guys The Baljeatles?!" Someone screamed.

Phineas smirked, turning his attention to the crowd. "Why yes, yes we are."

"Would you play something for us?"

The band members looked at each other.

"We actually came here to hang out. You know, take a night off," Isabella explained.

"Please?"

"Well..." Phineas hedged. "I guess we cou--"

"Oh my gosh! You guys made it!"

Buford raised a brow as a college student pushed her way through the crowd. "Who are you?"

"Sandy!" She turned her attention to the other band members. "So glad you made it!"

"The beach is packed," Gretchen noted, surveying the massive crowd. "Looks like the bonfire's a success."

"It is! Except for one thing..." the college student trailed off. "I overheard your conversation a few minutes ago and I know you said you're just here to hang out, but..." she hedged. "Would you mind performing for us? I know it's really last minute, but the band we had scheduled to play decided to bail."

The red head paused in thought. "Well, if your other band bailed, I guess we could fill in." He turned to his band mates. "Is everyone okay with that? I know we've been playing a lot of gigs lately."

"I'm game," Isabella said.

Ferb nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Buford?"

"Dude, you know me; I drum any chance I get."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Sandy bounced up and down. "Follow me; I'll show you where the stage is."

The others started to follow the college student, only for the lead vocalist to hang back. "You coming with us Gretchen? You could sing with us if you want. Or play an instrument. I'm sure we have a tambourine you could play or something." He paused. "Wait. _Do_ you play an instrument?"

She laughed, waving him off. "Thanks Phin, but I think I'll stand in the audience and watch you guys play. You catch up with the others; I'll be there in a minute." She smiled. "Break a leg up there."

"Thanks!" He grinned, giving her a sideways hug before running to catch up with the others.

\----------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's the stage." Sandy led the four band members up the small steps to the makeshift stage. "The instruments are already set up, so you're good to go. Start playing whenever you're ready."

"Great!"

"Umm...Phineas?" Isabella picked up the rhythm guitar, tuning the strings. "I hate to be a downer here, but what are we supposed to play?"

"No worries Isabella. I have just the song." The red head smirked. "Huddle up gang; I know what we're playing tonight."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Ya just had ta say that, didn't you?"

\------------------------------------------

_Minutes later..._

"Everybody got their parts?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up, stepping up to one of the microphones, bass guitar in hand.

"Okay, Isabella, Ferb and I will start on guitars. Buford, you come in on your cue."

"Got it." The drummer saluted.

"Bro, follow my lead." Phineas stepped up to the other microphone, looking out at the crowd. "Hey everyone, glad to see such a huge turnout tonight."

'YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Several cheers went up from the crowd and he laughed.

"As you probably already know, we're The Baljeatles and we're going to be playing a few songs for you tonight." More cheers and hollers rang up from the crowd. "Alright gang, let's do this!" Phineas tapped out a beat on his guitar. "A one, two, three, four."

The bassist grinned, rapping into the mic. "Just watching her brown hair, sunburnt, stare at them white caps rollin over. Laid back in a thrift store beach chair dropping limes in a Corona." He caught Gretchen's eye in the crowd and winked. "Well she looks back yeah, she throws me a kiss like 'honey, I sure want you.' And it's a hundred and three between her and me and only ninety-two in Miami." He looked at his brother, the lead vocalist grinning as him and Isabella took the chorus.

_And it's sunshine, blue eyes, tan lines, slow tide rollin_   
_white sand, cold can, koozie in my hand,_   
_just a spring break strollin_   
_chillin, breezin, sippin, singin, whoa--_

"Beachin." Ferb came back in. "We got two for ones, we're at a Margarita bar and whatever happens..." he smirked. "Happens. And there's a reggae band--"

"Hey Buford!"

"Oh no! Veronica!" Buford quit drummer, leaping off the back of the stage into the sand below.

Phineas turned around, covering the microphone with a hand. "Buford, get back here!" He watched as the drummer flew down the beach, Veronica hot on his heels before turning to Ferb and Isabella. "Song change. Follow my lead." He uncovered the mic, speaking into it. "Sorry about that everyone; our drummer has temporarily flown the coup. Looks like we'll have to improvise drums on this next song--"

"I'm on it!" Isabella set her guitar down, sitting at the drumset and picking up the drumsticks Buford had left behind. Phineas blinked at her in confusion. "Go on, I got this," she mouthed.

"Uhh...okay..." He forced a smile as he addressed the crowd. "My girlfriend on drums ladies and gentlemen!" Applause went up from the crowd as he started singing. "It was the last night at the Holliday Inn, there was a fire on the beach." He watched as Buford tore through the crowd, Veronica right behind him. "I was tryin to talk to some other girl and she was bird dogging me. I finally had enough, I pulled her over to the side, brushed her hair back and looked her straight in the eye."

_It was a spring break up, baby don't cry_   
_you ain't from here and neither am I_   
_we got a little drunk and had a good time_   
_now it's a spring break up, baby bye-bye_

"Bye bye bye bye, baby bye bye, bye bye bye bye, baby bye bye..."

\-----------------------------------

"Buford get back here!"

"I...can't...run...no...more," Buford wheezed, slumping against the outside of the hotel in an attempt to catch his breath. "I told ya; I ain't made for runnin."

"You've been avoiding me."

The drummer quirked a brow. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have! You were hanging out with me, April and May on Sunday, then you said you had to go. I saw you Monday on the beach with some guy and then you came after me."

"No, ya yelled at me ta get my attention."

"And you followed!"

"I was avoidin someone!"

"Yeah, me!" She broke down in tears. "What did I ever do to you?!"

He raised a brow. "Ya never came and found me..."

"You were supposed to find _me_!"

"I had ta call Ma in Europe. Besides, ya ran off and said--" the drummer paused, sniffing. "Hey wait a minute; you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yea ya are. Slurred speech. I've been drunk lots of times; if it's one thing I recognize, it's bein drunk."

"Can we go out again?"

"We were never datin." He went to walk away, only for the woman to latch onto his arm.

"Do you want my number?"

"No."

"Friends on Facebook?"

"No."

"But--"

Buford groaned. "Look, I hate ta break it to ya, but you ain't ever seein me again. It was just a one time thing. Besides, it's Friday night; lotta people are leavin tonight or tomorrow. I ain't the only one breakin up; there's a beach full of other guys out there doin the same thing."

"I don't care. I love you. The time we spent together was the best time I ever--"

"I'm gay."

"What?" Veronica let go of his arm, shooting the drummer a blank stare.

"Yeah. I'm gay. Figured it out about two days ago. His name's Baljeet and..." a small smile quirked his lips. "I'm in love with him."

"Like ew." The college student turned around, shooting a glare over her shoulder at him. "Can't believe I fell for a gay guy. I can do so much better than you. We are officially over."

"We were never datin!" He shook his fist at her as she walked off. "Well, guess that's one way ta get ridda girls." He shrugged, making his way back to the beach.

\---------------------------------------------

"Spring break up, baby don't cry. You ain't from here and neither am I. I know we got a little drunk and had a good time, now it's a spring break up..." Phineas glanced down at the beach, smiling as Buford walked up, standing next to Gretchen. "Spring break up, baby don't cry, you ain't from here and neither am I. We got a little drunk and we had a good time, now it's a spring break up, baby bye-bye."

Buford glanced at Isabella, giving her a thumbs up as The Baljeatles finished the song.

"Thanks everyone!" The red head grinned. "It sure was a lot of fun performing for you. But seriously, if someone could come and take over, that would be great. We really do want a chance to just kick back and relax." He hopped down from the stage, Ferb and Isabella following behind. "Hey Buford, how'd it go with Veronica?"

"Eh. Went fine." He shrugged. "She thought we were goin together, so I had ta tell her it wasn't true. And that I was gay."

"What did she say?" Gretchen asked.

"Got grossed out."

"I'm sorry Buford." Isabella put a reassuring hand on Buford's shoulder.

"What do I care? I'm in love with Jeet; don't really care what anyone else thinks." He turned to the rhythm guitarist. "Nice work on drums Isabella; looks like my lessons are payin off."

"Thanks. They are."

"What?" The red head started. "Izzy, you've been taking lessons? How do I not know this?"

She smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas, you know how much I adore you, but I do have a life outside of you."

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

"So what are we doing now?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, we have a bonfire, a packed beach and it looks like someone's taking over for us." Phineas pointed at the stage behind them. "So that's taken care of. What does everyone want to do?"

"I'm havin a cold one and calling Jeet," Buford announced, walking off. "See you guys later."

"Wanna take a walk on the beach Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Sure! Bro, Gretchen, you guys want to come with?"

"Uhh..." Gretche hedged.

Ferb placed his hands on the college student's shoulders. "Actually, we have our own plans."

"Alright then. Have fun. Come on Izzy." Phineas took his girlfriend's hand in his, the two heading toward the water's edge.

"Shall we?" Ferb asked.

"We shall." Gretchen looped her arm through his, the two walking back towards the hotel.

\-------------------------------------

_On a balcony over the sun,_   
_in a chair by the rail high above everyone_   
_I watched you..._

Gretchen stood up, turning the radio down. "Ferb, we need to talk."

He looked up at her, wrapping his arms around Gretchen's waist and pulling her into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just..." she unwrapped his arms from around her, quickly standing up, leaning with her back against the rail of the hotel room balcony. "I'm...spending a semester abroad. I'll be out of state beginning of next year."

He smiled.

"But..." she sighed. "Oh boy. Um.." she cleared her throat. "I think we should break up." The smile disappeared immediately, replaced by a pained expression. "I know. Ferb, I want to be with you. But...I'll be on a different continent. Hong Kong's fifteen hours ahead of the U.S. When it's day here, it's night there and vice versa. I just think it would be easier if we split up. Before this goes to far and we both wind up getting hurt because of a long distance relationship."

The bassist bowed his head a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ferb?"

He looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. "I understand."

"You do?"

"The probability of a long distance relationship lasting past the new phase is slim." He stood up, taking her hand in his. "It's for the best."

"I knew you'd understand." She smiled, tears in her eyes. "See me off?"

"Of course."

\-------------------------------------------

_Early Saturday morning_

 

"Well, I guess this is it then." Gretchen stood outside her car, shifting from foot to foot. "I'll be leaving by the end of summer. Do you...want me to call? Just so you--"

He held up a hand, signaling her to stop. "No. A clean break is best."

"Oh." The college student hesitated a moment before lunging at him, giving the man a tight hug for several seconds before pulling away. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye Ferb. Thanks for a really great week. I'll never forget it."

"Good-bye Gretchen. Take care." Ferb gave her hand a squeeze, watching as the woman climbed into her car, driving out the front entrance of the hotel. He sighed sadly, holding his hand up in a wave. "I love you." He sighed again, slowly making his way toward the beach.


	16. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter in which the The Baljeatles wonder where Ferb is and Ferb attempts to drink away his heartbreak.

_Late Saturday morning_

"So Jeet, ya got any plans for the day?" A pause. "More studyin? Man, that's all ya ever do. Where are ya now? Breakfast?" The drummer laughed. "Nope. Buford ain't lettin ya go ta breakfast. Not unless ya tell me everything you're eatin."

Isabella groaned, rolling over onto her side. "Who knew romance would turn Buford into a morning person?" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"He kind of has to be, you know, being that Baljeet is also a morning person."

"He can't call him in the afternoon? When the rest of us are awake? It's Saturday." Phineas chuckled, rolling over onto his back. "Phin...you moved..."

"Izzy, are you even awake? You sound groggy."

Half closed lids stared at him. "I'm awake..."

The red head smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of her head before running a hand down her back, massaging in gentle circles. "Come on sleepy head; time to get up. It's ten."

"Don't wanna."

"Remember when we used to get up early?"

"I don't miss those days."

He laughed out loud. "Well, _you_ may not want to get up, but _I_ do." He gently pushed his girlfriend off his stomach, leaving her curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Green beans for breakfast?" Buford made a face into the phone. "Yech. Gross. Haven't ya heard of eggs and bacon?" He smiled. "See, hamburger patty. That's much better." The drummer sighed. "I wish I was with ya too." Another pause. "Aright, fine, if I hafta. Later Jeet."

Phineas looked up as the other man hung up. "How's Baljeet doing?"

"Havin breakfast. Or an early lunch. He never was much of a breakfast person." The drummer frowned. "I hate hangin up from him."

"That's how you know you like someone." Buford smiled. "Hey, have you seen Ferb? After him and Gretchen left last night, I don't think I ever saw him come back."

"Me either."

"Huh. That's odd. Fer's usually so reliable. I'm gonna go look for him." He threw on a pair of blue jeans and an orange button up collared t-shirt. "Isabella's still kinda sleeping, so--"

"She's sleepin?" The drummer smirked. "This could be fun..."

"Buford, if you do one thing to my girlfriend while she's sleeping--"

"I'll kick you where it hurts." An eye opened from the other bed. "So don't pull anything."

Phineas chuckled, crossing over to the bed and giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later. But seriously though; make sure you're up before tonight. We're booked for one more gig at the bar."

"You got it."

"Bye guys." The red head waved as he exited the room.

"So Isabella--"

"Wake me up, or move me, and I will end you."

"Yeesh. You're no fun." Buford climbed out of bed, pulling a pair of shorts over his boxers. "Ya know, I'm gonna go help Phineas look for Ferb. That way, neither one of ya will murder me." He smirked as he grabbed a hotel room key from the night table. "Because you and Phineas are still the most annoyin couple ever."

Isabella waved as he left the room.

\-----------------------------------------

_That afternoon_

"Hit me." Ferb held a shot glass up to the bartender.

"That was your sixth shot. You wanna go out and sober up, then come back in here, fine. I can give you another shot then. But as of right now, you're cut off."

The bassist glowered at him. "Haven't you ever heard of heartbreak?"

"Kid, I work in a bar; that's all I deal with. You're no different than any other heartbroken man who walks in here. I'm sorry, but I cannot legally give you another shot or another beer. What I _can_ give you is this." He set a glass of water in front of him. "Alcohol's only a temporary solution to your problem. Trust me, I've been there."

"Great. I get a philosopher for a bartender." Ferb growled, taking a couple sips of water. "Tasteless liquid."

"There you are Bro!" Phineas walked over to him, Buford in tow. "We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here?"

Buford eyed the bar. "From the looks of it, I'd say he's been doin six rounds of Tequila shots." His gaze fell to the water glass. "Cut off?"

Ferb nodded.

The drummer took the barstool to the bassist's right, Phineas taking the barstool on the left. "So. Ya wanna tell us why you're sittin here drownin yourself in bad Tequila?"

"It's not bad."

He sniffed an empty glass. "Dude, why ya drinkin Don Pablo? Ya wanna taste some good Tequila, try a couple shots of Siete Leguas. That'll really get ya buzzed."

"Buford..." the red head shot him a glare.

"What?"

"Not helping."

"Gretchen broke up with me."

"What?" The lead vocalist sat up straighter, staring at his brother in disbelief. "When?"

"Last night. We left to go back to the hotel and...she dumped me."

"Tough break dude."

Ferb took another sip of water. "Said she was studying abroad next semester and it would be easier to hurt me than to sustain a long distance relationship."

"Did she really say that?" Phineas asked.

He sighed. "No. What she said was I want to be with you. But I'll be in Hong Kong, which is fifteen hours ahead. Different time zones. It would be easier to break up before it goes to far and we both get hurt."

"But she already hurt ya by dumpin ya," Buford pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious."

"What did _you_ say?" The red head asked.

"That I understood. That the statistical probabilities of a long distance relationship lasting are slim."

"So ya threw in the towel."

"I didn't throw in the towel. I merely agreed. She's right; the chances of us working out are slim. It's better this way." His voice cracked, tears rolling down his face. "I didn't ask for this..."

Phineas sighed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, you need to sober up."

\------------------------------------

"Izzy?" The lead vocalist knocked on the door. "Izzy, you awake?"

The door opened. "Yep! I'm awake and..." she studied the bassist. "Ferb, what's wrong?"

"Gretchen dumped him."

"And he ain't takin it so well."

Ferb let go of his friends, staggering through the door before collapsing on the nearest bed, sobbing.

"Oh Ferb." The rhythm guitarist sat down on the bed next to him, gently touching his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Break ups are the worst. Do you need to talk about it?"

Puffy eyes stared at her a moment as the crying subsided. He swallowed, shaking his head before lying down on a pillow, curling into a ball. "I just want to be alone."

She looked at the lead vocalist. "Phin?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should probably do what he asks. We have to start setting up for tonight anyway. We'll go over to the bar and set up, then come back and check on him."

"Yeah. He had six shots of Tequila; he probably just needs ta sleep it off," Buford added.

"Well...if you guys are sure..."

"He'll be fine Izzy." The red head motioned his girlfriend to follow them, the three closing the door as they left the room.

The bassist sniffled, wiping his eyes as he sat up in bed, pulling his knees into his chest. He took several deep breaths before getting off the bed, shakily making his way over to the window and supporting himself against the sill. His eyes focused on something across the street and he smirked, grabbing a hotel room key from the end table before leaving the room.


	17. I Lost the Sand I Brought to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ferb DOES NOT handle breakups well.

_That night_

"Okay Buford, if you could set those two smaller amps over here by the guitars, that would be great."

"No problem." The drummer set down two amps, hopping off the stage before exiting the bar.

"Izzy, we need the three microphones set here, here and here." Phineas pointed to the front of the stage. "I'll go grab the chords for the amps while you tune the guitars."

"You got it."

The red head gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading outside. "We got everything Buford?"

"Yeah man. All we need are the chords for the amps." The drummer paused a moment, eyes scanning the trunk of the mustang. "Did ya check on Ferb?"

"I was just going to call him." Phineas leaned against the driver side of the mustang, pulling his cell from a jean pocket and dialing a number. He frowned. "He's not picking up."

"Maybe he didn't hear it."

"True...let me try again." He hit redial, the frown deepening. "It just redirected to voicemail. Hey Bro, just checking in to make sure you're alright. We're set to go on in half an hour, so if you can make it to the bar by then, that would be--"

"Good evening gents."

The lead vocalist cut the call, smiling as his brother walked up. "Hey Ferb. I just called you. We go on in half an hour and--"

"Dude, what's that?" Buford reached over, grabbing the brown paper bag from the bassist's hand. He sniffed it, eyes widening. "Dude, you're drinkin an entire bottle of Siete Leguas?"

"You told me to."

"No. What I said was a _recommendation_ ; ya don't need ta be drinkin this right now. Ya drink this when you're in a good mental state, not a bad one."

"Where did you get that?" The red head studied his brother. "Didn't the bartender cut you off?"

Ferb smirked. "He did. But the liquor store across the street didn't." He made a grab for the bag.

"Ah no. Ya ain't gettin this. I don't care how good it is; if I have to dump this to keep ya from drinkin it, I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

Buford unscrewed the lid from the bottle, dumping the contents onto the asphalt. "Oops." He dumped it into the nearest trashcan. "Sorry Ferb; looks like ya ain't drinkin that. And there's no way the bartender's gonna give ya anymore."

"Why you--"

"Hey, ya wanna pick a fight with me, go ahead. I'm a former bully; I got bulk."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Phineas stepped between the two men. "Okay, let's just calm down here and think about this rationally. The last thing we need to do is start a brawl in the parking lot." Ferb pushed against the hand restraining him. " _Bro_..."

"Hey guys, have you--"

"Isabella stay back!"

The rhythm guitarist stopped at the urgent tone. "What's wrong?"

"Ferb's really drunk right now."

"And he ain't a nice drunk either."

"Ferb, is this true?" Isabella took several cautious steps towards the bassist, gently touching his arm. "Hey, can you calm down? Take a few deep breaths." Ferb did as she instructed. "Okay, good. How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." He glared at Buford. "He dumped my Tequila."

"You were askin for it."

"Okay, let's just--"

"I'm fine!" The bassist pushed the other men off him, glaring at Isabella.

"Ferb, I have a black belt karate patch. I don't want to do anything to you, but if I absolutely have to, I will." She stared him down.

He put his hands up in surrender. "You know what? Fine. Nobody understands my pain. That's just fine. I'll cope some other way." He growled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans before stalking into the bar.

"We gotta go after him; there's no telling what he might do." Phineas motioned the others to follow him, running into the bar. "There he is!" He pointed across the room.

Buford groaned. "Great. He's gotta glass of beer now."

"We should be able to take him back. Izzy, you--"

"Hey guys, you ready to go on yet?" Wayne walked up to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Our bassist's a little plastered at the moment. We were going to--"

"I hate to do this to you guys, but emergency or not, you're booked to play tonight. I have no one else lined up."

"But Wayne--" Isabella started, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry, but I paid for five gigs. I'd love to give you a pass, but I'm afraid I can't. I don't get the five gigs, you don't get paid."

"But--"

"I'm sorry." The bar owner walked off.

The red head looked helplessly at the his brother. "Buford, grab him!"

"I'm on it." Buford ploughed through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way until he reached Ferb. "You're comin with me; we have a show ta do."

\---------------------------------

_Minutes later..._

"Real sad story here ya'll."

Phineas and Isabella exchanged worried looks, tentatively playing the opening chords to the song as Ferb walked to the middle of the stage, microphone in hand.

"You see, I was in love with this girl, Gretchen. She was beautiful. But, she had to leave. I don't really blame her; look at me. I'm an introvert and to wise for my own good. I turn women off."

"Ferb, you're drunk." The red head quit playing, setting his guitar to the side. "Come on Bro; let's get you back to the hotel. I don't care if we don't get paid for the five gigs. It isn't worth this." He went to sling an arm over his brother's shoulders, only to have Ferb shrug him off.

"I'm not leaving."

"Uhh..."

"I have to tell this entire bar what I did."

"Ya didn't do anything." Buford pointed a drumstick at him. "She dumped ya because she was goin ta another country for a semester."

"But I didn't even get to tell her I loved her."

"Ferb--"

He roughly pushed the red head to the side, singing into the microphone. "I poured her into my ride and we rode down here. Maybe some sun, maybe some quality time, we've had a rocky year." He chuckled dryly. "Actually, that's the strange thing; it wasn't for a year. It was just a week. And it was perfect." He frowned. "So why did I mess up so badly?" He continued singing. "She wasn't ready for me jumping on the bar and buying everybody them shots. While I was burning up my credit card, she was burning tires out in the parking lot! I think I just lost the sand I brought to the beach, I guess she didn't like the Spring Break side of me. Now I'm rolling with the band for the rest of the week, somebody drink one with me." The bassist held up his glass, toasting the bar.

"Sing it man!" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah! I just lost my girlfriend to someone else!"

"We all feel your pain! End of Spring Break sucks!"

"Phineas," Isabella hissed. "We have to do something!"

"I know, I know. Just...give me a minute."

"Dude, I don't think we have a minute," Buford answered. "He's got the whole bar sidin with him; Gretchen's done him in."

Ferb walked across the stage, addressing the right side of the bar. "Maybe I'm better off a single man. At least down here in Miami..." he scratched his head in thought. "Florida?" He turned to his band mates. "We're in Florida, right?"

"Uh boy." Buford rolled his eyes. "He's gone; three sheets to the wind and then some."

"Buford!" Isabella scolded.

"Oh come on! Look at him! Like you're really gonna refute that?"

"He kinda has a point," the lead vocalist added.

The bassist raised his glass in another toast, waiting for the bar patrons to follow his lead before downing the rest of the glass. "Now that I'm free for the rest of the week, feel free to tag along. Whatever ya'll need, well it's on me. So here's to me and doing whatever the hell I want!"

The red head cringed. "That's not good."

"I just lost the sand I brought to the beach, I guess I can't control the Spring Break side of me. A ride home from the band now is all I need, yes I've lost the sand I brought to the beach!"

"I got it!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Got what?" Phineas asked.

"I know how we can help Ferb!"

"Help him? Did ya not see the whole performance? Did ya not--" Buford stopped, doing a facepalm as Ferb crowd surfed toward the bar entrance. "Uh boy."

"Come on! We gotta grab him!" The red head went to jump offstage, only to pause. "Wait. Izzy, what was your idea?"

"Nevermind. You and Buford keep an eye on Ferb; I'll do my part."

"Right. Come on Buford." The two jumped offstage, elbowing through the crowd. "Excuse me, excuse me, uh...we're trying to reach my brother. Excuse me--"

"Aw come on!" The drummer rolled up his sleeves, roughly shoving college students out of the way. "Comin through, comin through. Tryin ta catch the crowd surfer here."

"Bro!" Phineas yelled above the din of the bar, but his words went unheeded. Instead, his brother merely turned as he was passed to another college student, waving at them.

"How long until you think they'll put him down?"

"How should I know?" Buford elbowed a bar patron in the gut. "Oops. Sorry. Heh; didn't mean ya nudge ya that hard."

"Well, we better follow him. Who knows where Ferb'll go once they set him down." Phineas edged between two heavyset men leaning against the wall. "Excuse me. I hope Isabella's having better luck than we are."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Come on Gretch, pick up..." Isabella leaned against the wall outside the bar, pressing the send button for the fourth time...only for the number to redirect to voicemail. "Shoot."

\------------------------------------------------

"Gretchen, why are you not answering your phone?" Baljeet paused on his way to his friend's bed, glancing at the phone on the desk. "Isabella has called you four times already. Are you not going to pick up?"

The college student sighed. "No."

"Why not? It is just Isabella; it is not like--"

"I broke up with Ferb."

His eyes widened as he walked over to the bed, staring at her. "Why...?"

"I don't know. I told him I was spending a semester abroad and that...it would be easier if we broke up.""Is it easier?"

"No. I think I just made things worse." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I don't know Baljeet. I guess I thought breaking it off would be easier than trying to sustain a relationship across two continents."

"Do you love him?" When the woman didn't respond, Baljeet smiled knowingly, sitting down next to her. "You are scared. Just like I was with Buford."

"Except I know how I feel and I'm pretty sure Ferb feels the same way, but...a long distance relationship? Baljeet, those hardly ever work out. And for an entire semester? With completely different time zones?"

"Phineas missed Isabella when they were touring Europe, but they Skyped Isabella late at night when it was morning in Danville. They are still together. Buford and I are still together."

She smirked. "It's only been two days. How do you know it will last?"

"I do not know. But Buford and I made a promise to call each other everday and talk. He also promised to come visit more and we promised to hang out during summer when I am done with classes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gretchen frowned. "What I am saying is when you love somebody, you make it work. It is not easy, but if it is with the right person, it will be worth it in the long run."

"I guess..."

Baljeet patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, getting up and walking over to the desk, tossing the cell phone on the bed. "Here. Call Isabella back. She has left you a voicemail."

Gretchen tapped a few buttons, putting the voicemail inbox on speaker.

_Hey Gretch, it's Izzy. Um, I'm not sure where you are, but...we kind of need your help. Ferb took the breakup really hard and...he's not doing so well. He's really really drunk right now. I know you probably don't want to see him, but--_

Her face paled. "Baljeet, what am I going to do?"

He walked back over to her, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. "You have a chance to fix this. Go back, tell Ferb how you really feel and just try it. If it does not work out, at least you gave it a chance."

"You're right Baljeet. I can fix this." Gretchen jumped up, pounding a fist into her other palm. I'll go back, talk to Ferb and--" she groaned.

"What is it?"

"My roommate borrowed my car."

"We will take mine. We can keep each other awake during the drive."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Any luck?" Phineas ran up to Isabella as she emerged from the back of the bar.

"I tried, but I kept getting Gretchen's voicemail. Any luck with Ferb?"

"We lost him once he quit crowd surfin," Buford supplied. "We've been lookin everywhere, but we can't find him."

"Yeah! We even tried--"

"Well it's time to take my drunk ass home, I drank all the whiskey and my money's all gone--"

"Wait wait wait." The lead vocalist's ears perked up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Isabella asked.

"Hit on all the girls, sang every song, it's time to take my drunk ass home."

"Is that..."

"Dude, it's him!" Buford cupped a hand around his ear. "But...where's the singin comin from?"

"Dunno. He must be close, because I--"

"Over there!" The drummer pointed to the far corner of the parking lot. "Why's he walkin around shirtless?"

"No idea. Come on gang." The red head lead the way toward his brother. "Hey Ferb, how--" before Phineas could get another word in, Ferb took him by the hand, twirling the red head around and singing.

"Well it seems that I've misplace my shirt. I can't find my keys for all this parking lot dirt. My fallback plan has dern got sad--"

"Dern?" Isabella raised a brow.

The lead vocalist shrugged, trying to get the bassist's attention. "Uh, Bro?"

Ferb stopped twirling him, his attention caught by something else.

"I can't believe you Monty!" Vanessa was at the other end of the parking lot, screaming at her boyfriend. "I'm nothing but a Spring Break fling to you?!"

A goofy grin appeared on the bassist's face as he pointed to the older woman. "My ex-girlfriend ain't lookin half bad."

"Ferb wait!" But it was no use; the red head's words went unheeded. He watched as his brother sauntered over to the older woman, nearly tripping over a rock in his path.

"Vanessa darling--"

"Ugh." She glared at him. "It's you. Look Ferb, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. My boyfriend just dumped me!" She shook a fist towards Monty's retreating back. "I can't believe I ever fell for you!"

The man gave her a cool nod before climbing into a rented truck, tires squealing on gravel as the vehicle raced out of the parking lot.

"Ugh. Men."

"If I may be so bold..." Ferb sidled up next to her, running a hand down her arm. "I happen to be free for the rest of the evening; if you would like to join me for coffee--"

"Go away."

"Yes, but--"

"I said 'go away!'" Vanessa stomped her foot in exasperation. "Why can't men take no for an answer? Why do they always have to push? That's it! I'm done!" She stomped off in the direction of the hotel across the street before the bassist could say another word.

"Bro!" Phineas and the others ran up, the red head placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ferb, are you alright?"

"Why does no one like me?"

"What?" He blinked. "We like you Ferb."

"Yeah man. You're awesome on bass." Buford held his hands out, playing air guitar. "Wish I was that good on guitar."

"And you're a fantastic listener," Isabella added.

The bassist looked at her. "You. You're a female. Tell me what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong--"

"Vanessa dumped me and now Gretchen."

"In all fairness, Vanessa was several years older than you," Phineas pointed out. "That break up was probably for the best."

"But what about Gretchen?"

"I...I don't know." The rhythm guitarist's voice softened. "Ferb, I'm sorry, but, I don't know why Gretchen dumped you. I've been trying to call her all night, but I haven't been able to get ahold of her."

"She's to busy with her busy college life and her new friends and seeing the world. While I'm stuck here!"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," the red head offered. "Maybe she was scared like Baljeet was when Buford admitted to liking him."

"Or maybe she just don't like ya anymore." Buford started at the collective glares. "What? It happens. Just sayin."

Ferb crumpled to the ground, curling into the fetal position as a loud wail escaped his lips.

"Phineas, what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him act like this before."

"He's drunk. Maybe it's just the alcohol. If we get him back ta the hotel, maybe he'll sleep it off."

"I hate to say it, but I think Buford's right." Phineas studied his brother. "I think that's our best option here. Come on; help me lift him up. Buford, you support him on the other side--"

"You got it."

"Izzy, you walk behind us and put your hand his back to help steady him."

"Right."

"Buford, we lift him on three. One, two, three." The red head grunted as he pulled Ferb to his feet, waiting for Buford and Isabella to get into position. "Come on Bro; let's get you back to the hotel."


	18. Like We Ain't Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baljeet and Gretchen arrive at the hotel and we wrap things up and say good-bye.

_Sunday_

"Feeling better?" Ferb looked up as Phineas walked into the room, a foam cup in his hand. "I brought you some tea. I know it's not your favorite flavor, but it's all they had in the hotel's cafe."

He gratefully took the cup, taking a long, slow, sip.

"How's your head?" Isabella asked.

The bassist went to reply, only to hold up a finger as his cheeks bulged out, face suddenly pale.

"You alright Bro?"

He shook his head, jumping out of bed and staggering into the bathroom. The sound of puking soon followed.

Phineas winced. "That's not good." He walked to the bathroom, cautiously stepping inside. "Can we do something?"

"Speak for yourself," Buford mumbled. "I ain't helpin him."

Isabella shot the drummer a disapproving glare before joining her boyfriend at the door. "Does he need help?"

"Apparently not." The red head stepped back into the main room. "When I asked, he waved me off."

More puking came from the bathroom.

The rhythm guitarist frowned. "Aw. Poor Ferb."

"Poor Ferb nuthin." Buford got off the opposite bed, making his way to where they were standing. "He brought it on himself; if Gretchen hadn't dumped him--" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'm tellin ya; she's the cause of this whole thing."

Another knock.

"Alrght alright, I'm comin already." The drummer opened the door, a huge grin spreading across his face at the sight of the person on the other side. "JEET!"

"Hello Buford, we were just--ah!" The college student shrieked as the former bully hug tackled him to the ground, smothering him with kisses.

"Ya came back! Ya didn't leave me!" He picked Baljeet up, hugging him to his chest. "I'm so happy I could cry!"

"Not...breathing..."

"Oops." Buford let go of him. "Heh heh. Sorry Jeet; I was just excited ta see ya."

Baljeet couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "I am excited to see you too Buford." He leaned forward, giving the other man a quick peck on the lips.

"Baljeet, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked, her and Phineas stepping outside. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I came here!" The grin widened. "I am a rebel now!"

"That's great Buddy," Phineas answered absently, disappearing inside the room.

"What is up?"

"Ferb had a bit of a rough night," Isabella explained. "Is Gretchen with you?"

"As a matter of fact--"

"Hey guys."

"Gretch!" The rhythm guitarist tore down the hall, meeting her friend halfway. "It's Ferb. He got really drunk last night and--"

"I know." The other woman sighed. "I got your voicemail."

"We left campus as soon as we heard," Baljeet supplied.

"Is Ferb alright?" Gretchen asked.

"Well--" Isabella was cut off by the sound of puking coming from the open hotel room door.

"Bro, come on. Let me do something."

"I don't need help!"

Buford stood up, pointing towards the room. "He ain't doin so well."

"Oh dear."

"It's no use. He doesn't want help." Phineas walked back out into the hallway. "No matter what I say or do, he--Gretchen!" The red head wrapped her in a hug. "Boy am I glad to see you again! As you've probably heard, Ferb's not feeling well. I know it's kind of a lot to ask, since you two broke up and everything, but could you--"

"I'll talk to him." She started to step into the room, only to pause, glancing behind her. "Could you guys..."

"Oh! Privacy! Right!" Isabella grabbed her boyfriend's hand, leading him off. "Come on Phin; let's head down to the beach."

"Ya wanna take a walk?" Buford shyly took Baljeet's hand in his, smiling.

"I would love to. Then you can catch me up on everything."

"Dude, you would not _believe_ everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours..."

Gretchen waited until they were gone before turning back to the room. "Well, here goes." She cautiously stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Ferb?"

The sound of puking came from the bathroom, followed by the sound of gagging. The bassist wearily lifted his head from the toilet bowl, blood shot eyes staring at her, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh Ferb." The college student walked into the bathroom, shooting him a look of sympathy.

He turned away from her, head hanging outside the bowl...only to stick his head back inside.

"Did I cause this?"

"I suppose it might be mild alcohol poisoning that caused this." He lifted his head, glaring at her. "Get out."

"No." She grabbed a washcloth from a nearby towel rack before kneeling on the floor next to him. "I'm not leaving you. No matter how angry or hurt you are." She went to wipe his mouth with the cloth...only for the bassist to pull away. "Don't fight me Ferb; I'm only trying to help."

"You broke up with me."

"I know." She set the washcloth to the side, cautiously touching his shoulder. "I made a mistake."

Ferb gulped, slowly turning his head, giving her a questioning look.

"I love you Ferb. I meant it the night I left and I mean it now. I still want to be with you, but...I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before and...well, long distance relationships are hard, but I shouldn't let a semester in Hong Kong stop me from being in a relationship with an amazing guy that I really care about."

He gave her a small smile, resting his head on the edge of the toilet bowl.

"There are lots of ways to stay in touch; late night Skype calls, e-mails, video chatting, facebook--"

"I would kiss you, but I don't think you'd enjoy that."

She chuckled. "Rain check?" He nodded. "So...does this mean you forgive me and you'll take me back despite what I did?" He nodded again, placing a hand to his head and groaning. "Here." She stood up, grabbing one of the bathroom cups and filling it with water. "You're dehydrated." She got back down on the floor. "Are you able to take a couple small sips? It will make you feel better."

The bassist slowly straightened up, taking the offered glass, cautiously taking a few sips. He sighed, sliding down to the floor and rolling over onto his side.

"Comfortable?" He shook his head. "Well, I'll stay with you." Gretchen snuggled against him, gently laying an arm over his side. "Hmm. Tile floor."

"Extremely romantic, yes."

She chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ferbs."

"I love you too. Going to sleep now."

\----------------------------------

_Later that afternoon_

"Gretchen? Ferb? You guys still in there?" Phineas rapped on the door. "Guys?" A muffled response came from the other side and he cautiously opened it. "Ferb? Gretchen?"

"We're right here Phineas." Gretchen sat up in bed. She smiled.

"If the two of ya are doin it again, I don't wanna see it," Buford commented.

Ferb smirked, pulling back the covers to reveal his usual outfit.

"Good; thought I was gonna hafta say somethin."

"Are you feeling better Ferb?" Isabella asked, walking into the room. The bassist nodded.

"Gretchen, did you tell Ferb..." Baljeet trailed off, pointing between the two of them.

The smile widened. "Yes, I did. We're back together."

"That's great!" The red head grinned. "Bro, are you ready to head out later tonight, or should we stay one more day?"

Ferb slowly got to his feet, grabbing a bottle of water from the night table and taking several sips. "Later tonight should be fine. About sobered up; not much of a hangover."

"Yeah, I'd say the throwing up earlier probably helped with that." The bassist smirked, taking another sip of water. "Well, we're going to load up the mustang; let us know when you're ready." He motioned to the others. "Come on guys; we'll get them later."

"Bye guys." Gretchen held her hand up in a wave, turning to the bassist and smirking. "Now where were we?"

He got back into bed, placing a finger under her chin. "I believe we were right..." he kissed her. "Here."

\--------------------------------------

_That night_

"We all loaded up?" Phineas walked over to the mustang, taking inventory of the contents inside the trunk. "Guitars, microphones, amps, tuners, drums...wait, where are the chords for the amps? We kinda need those."

"Right here." Isabella walked up to the lead vocalist, handing over the chords.

"Thanks Izzy."

"No problem." She dug inside a jean pocket, pulling an envelope from it. "Wayne told me to give this to you."

"What is it?" Isabella shrugged. "Huh. Well, let's take a look." The red head slid a finger under the seal, eyes widening as he pulled something from it. "Oh my gosh." He broke into a grin. "He paid us for all five gigs!"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be eatin good tonight." Buford smirked.

"Or we could just stop at a drive through."

"You kill me."

"Phin that's wonderful!" The rhythm guitarist kissed him on the cheek.

"You're telling me." He returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What a week huh?"

"Yeah man; we won't be forgettin this gig for awhile." Buford rearranged a few instruments in the trunk of the mustang.

"Oh yes. This was definitely a Spring Break to remember," Baljeet added.

"We all loaded Buford?"

"Yeah. Everything looks good."

"Great. You can shut the trunk."

"You got it." The drummer reached into the trunk of the mustang, pushing the button inside, watching as the instruments slowly descended into the floor, the panel sliding over them. He clicked the key fob, locking the car. "Do ya think we should call Ferb and see if him and Gretchen are ready?"

"That's probably a good idea." The red head unwrapped his arm from around his girlfriend's waist, fishing the cell out of his pocket.

"No need to call." Ferb walked up to them, arm in arm with Gretchen.

"Hey Bro. Nice to see you sober."

"Nice to be sober."

"Well gang, if everyone's ready, I think we should head out. Time to say our good-byes."

"So, I guess this is it then?" Buford turned to Baljeet, taking the college student's hand in his, slowly swinging their hands back and forth. "I'm gonna miss not see ya Jeet."

"I will miss not seeing you as well." He leaned forward, giving the drummer a long, slow kiss. "But do not worry; we will keep in touch."

"We better. Otherwise, I'm gonna sit on ya."

"Really Buford?"

"Nah. Not really." He pulled the other man toward him. "Come here; give Buford a good-bye hug."

\--------------------------------------

"Good-bye Ferb." Gretchen sighed happily as the bassist reached a hand down, gently rubbing a thumb over her cheek before kissing her. "Thanks for an amazing week. I'll miss you when I'm in Hong Kong."

"Travel safe."

"I will." She reluctantly took a step back. "Call me and let me know what your Skype screen name is." She smirked. "We should start planning."

He kissed her again. "Yes, yes we should."

\---------------------------------------

"Well Izzy, looks like everything worked out." Phineas smiled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her close. "You ready for our next adventure?"

"Always." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Of course, it's always an adventure with you."

He smiled, returning the kiss as the others walked up. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah Phineas, we're ready," Buford answered.

The red head yawned. "So who's driving? I'm kind of tired and due to earlier, Ferb probably shouldn't drive. Buford?"

"Nah man. I'm sleepin."

"I'll drive Phin." Isabella smiled at him.

He handed her the keys. "You got it Izzy."

The band members piled into the car, the rhythm guitarist taking the wheel. "Hey Phineas, where are we going anyway?"

"Dunno. I'll make a few calls and see where our next gig's supposed to be. I'd start heading north and hop on the nearest freeway."

"You got it!"

Phineas stuck his head out the passenger side window, waving behind him. "Bye Baljeet! Bye Gretchen! We'll talk to you guys later!"

"Bye guys!" The two waved, watching as the car rolled down the street and turned a corner, it's headlights disappearing over the horizon as The Baljeatles headed off on another adventure.


End file.
